Que hariamos si no nos pasaran estas cosas?
by Uchiha5
Summary: Un año, o varios. Pubertad Instituto Chicos y Chicas. -Quiero que seas mi confidente/-Te escucho. SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina InoSai ShikaTema
1. Sakura Haruno

HOLA

Sakura Haruno, si. Esa soy yo y estoy lista para mi primer día de clase. Ate mi pelo rosado en una cola media, mire mis brillantes ojos verdes en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Estoy sumamente emocionada, voy a volver a ver a mis amigos luego de todo el verano. Yuto, mi padre, un soltero empedernido como le pusieron cariñosamente mis hermanas postizas, prácticamente sus hijas, me llevaba al colegio en su vieja Chevi, que según él era último modelo de su clase, pero para todos era un cacharro que se movía simplemente porque el lo mantenía. Me despedí de el una cuadra antes de llegar al Instituto, ¿Por qué? Simple, a los 16 ya me da vergüenza que mi padre me lleve al colegio. Así que me baje y camine el trecho hasta "Konoha H.S". Deseaba empezar ese año con todo mi potencial, sacar perfectas calificaciones como siempre, entrar en la universidad de medicina y ser la mejor, lo demás luego llegaría.

En la puerta me encontré con mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, como siempre luciendo como una estrella con sus perfectos ojos azules y su largo cabello rubio.

-Frentesota! ¿Que tal?! Te he extrañado horrores! – Y ahí estaba, ella abrasándome y como siempre dando su nota sobre mi gran sotea.

-¡Cerda, deja de jalarme o me vas a tirar! – Sin mencionar que prácticamente me asfixiaba

Ambas nos reímos y entramos al colegio, maldición como amaba ese internado. Unos bellos 4.000 metros cuadrados de hectáreas solo para nosotros, los 600 alumnos que éramos con piscina, cancha de tenis, vóley, futbol, y una pequeña zona con bosques y una fuente para pasar ratos libres y despejarse, banquillos por todos lados con mesas para almorzar al aire libre, estar todos los días allí, y volver si queríamos a nuestras casas en los fines de semana. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando entramos, nos encontramos con todos los alumnos en el gran recibidor, todos con maletas, esperando a la directora y a los preceptores para que nos asignen en grupos de 4 por habitación. Aunque seamos adolescentes, las reglas de vida son siempre las mismas: "Los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas", así es como lo decía la vieja Tsunade, la direc, como le decíamos los más allegados a ella.

Pronto llego Kurenai, una mujer alta, de tez blanca con pelo castaño oscuro, muy hermosa.

¡Alumnos! ¡Por favor silencio! ¡Alumnos! – Nadie le escuchaba

¡SILENCIO! – Esa vos definitivamente no era de Kurenai. Kakashi, uno de los preceptores de los varones hizo presencia haciendo uso de su voz en un tono tan alto que ni las moscas volaban.

Todos prestaron atención al hombre de pelo plateado y un ojo tapado con un parche. Aparte de su papel como preceptor, también era profesor de Historia.

Como soy una de las primeras, junto a Ino, pude notar como Kurenai le agradecía a Kakashi, muy sonrojada por cierto, y se disponía a hablar

**Madre mía, nunca conocí ese lado tan feroz de Kakashi, el siempre es muy amigable-**

Y les presento a mi pequeña vocecilla interior, creí que había desaparecido en el verano, pero lamentablemente estaba de regreso.

-Simplemente cállate, ¿si? Quiero escuchar cual es mi preceptor y cual es mi habitación

- BIEN, ASIGNAREMOS LOS PRECEPTORES, POR FAVOR, LES PEDIMOS QUE FORMEN UNA FILA DELANTE DE CADA UNO- Kurenai hablaba alto ya que se había hecho un barullo

Escuche sin importancia los nombres de los demás hasta que me toco a mi

-Sakura Haruno, con Shizune

¡Genial! Conocí a Shizune el año pasado y es una excelente mujer, nos llevamos de maravilla al primer instante, es una mujer de mediana altura, con pelo corto y negro, su rostro siempre expresa bondad, pero es muy severa al momento de sancionar a alguien.

Me forme en la fila de ella, y cuando Kurenai termino de nombrar a los alumnos de mi año, ingresamos, primero las chicas con sus preceptoras, al panteón Sur, o "el edificio de las chicas" como le decimos entre nosotras.

Encabezadas por Shizune, fuimos deteniéndonos habitación por habitación, en cada una, ella daba los nombres de las chicas de la habitación ese año, y así seguíamos nuestro recorrido. Mientras caminaba, me encontré que con mis 3 mejores amigas teníamos a la misma preceptora.

¡Oh Hinata! Cuanto tiempo, ¿como la has pasado? – La más tímida del grupo, Hinata Hyuuga, de cabello azulado oscuro, natural obviamente, y de ojos perla, mucho dicen que tiene lentes de contacto, pero nosotras sabemos que ella no seria capas.

Sakura! ¿Estás más alta o soy yo que me achico? La he pasado genial ¿y tu? – Era sorprendente como Hinata cambiaba cuando estaba con nosotras, frente a los demás ella suele tartamudear, y mas frente a su gran amor, Naruto Uzumaki, el payaso (pero muy buena persona) del grupo de los chicos, que por cierto, nunca nos llevamos bien.

¡Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! – TenTen, mi amiga de los rodetitos morenos nos estaba abrasando con todas sus fuerzas, y valla, si que tiene fuerza.

TenTen es una gran muchacha, muy extrovertida dispuesta a todo, en especial a las travesuras, como las del año pasado cuando derramamos pintura en el cabello de los muchachos, los del grupo de los Sexy's como le dicen todas las chicas con baldes colgando de sus cuellos para que su baba no manche el piso, cortesía nuestra, nosotras también vivimos allí. Pues cabe destacar, que nosotras no nos rebajamos a perseguirlos, y eso hace que nos llevemos mal, ¿la razón? Son totalmente engreídos, a excepción de Naruto, es como una luz entre tanta mugre, como le decimos nosotras.

Para ser sincera, yo soy la de la denominación de "Mugre", mis amigas, Ino, TenTen, y Hinata, simplemente están de acuerdo en no ser de esas que se babean por todo el Panteón Norte (el de los varones).

Habitación 405, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga y TenTen Amma. – Termino de decir Shizune. Las 4 nos miramos con unas enormes y anchas sonrisas, e ingresamos al dormitorio. Cuando pase por al lado de Shizune me sonrió y me susurro:

Sabia que eran tus mejores amigas, y las puse juntas

¡Dios guarde a esa mujer! ¡Por eso siempre conviene tener gente de tu parte!

El dormitorio era un poco espacioso, lo suficiente, dos camas marineras, contra las paredes opuestas, enfrentadas, en el centro contra la pared, una mesita de luz con un velador, y encima de esta, un ventanal por donde entraba mucha luz natural. Cerquita una puerta que llevaba al baño.

Cuando cerramos la puerta, dejamos nuestras valijas a un costado y nos juntamos en el centro de la habitación, nos miramos, y lo único que pudimos hacer fue saltar y gritar de la emoción

¡Siiiiiii!! Por fin empezaron las clases! ¿Y vieron? ¡Hay muchos chicos lindos!

Cerda, tu siempre pensando en lo mismo eh?

Escúchame Frente, que tú quieras terminar este año de preparatoria SOLA – recalco mi palabra más odiada, porque hace años que no estoy con nadie – eso no significa que yo quiera eso para mi

Ya me la veo venir, Ino corriendo atrás de algún amor suyo por todo el colegio, valla algo digno de ver – TenTen la salvo de la contestación y la patada bien merecida que le iba a dar.

Chicas, tenemos que bajar a la cafetería para reunirnos con el resto y ahí nos darán nuestros horarios. – Hinata como siempre acordándose de todo lo que nosotras no podemos, o no nos interesa, claro está, este es el caso. Porque por el único motivo que amamos la escuela, es porque es lo que nos mantiene juntos, sino, ¡al diablo la escuela y verano toda la vida!


	2. Deja de Arruinarme la vida

DEJA DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA, AUNQUE SEA PERFECTA.

Estábamos todos en el aula asignada para nuestro curso, III de Economía. Muchos estaban parados hablando con sus diferentes amigos, y otros sentados, algunos durmiendo, como Shikamaru Nara, algo totalmente común en el, sin mencionar que para el todo es "Problemático" y por eso duerme hasta que llega el profesor de Historia. Que mejor manera de empezar el día y las clases que con Historia, ¿eh? Un horror. Para nuestra buena fortuna, Kakashi siempre llega tarde y lo único que hace es decir: Lean tal página, el que tiene dudas pregunte, y hagan los ejercicios, no tiene ningún problema en que hablemos bajo siempre y cuando hagamos algo.

Los bancos eran de a uno con una distancia media, justa para que ninguno pueda espiar la hoja de su compañero en ningún tipo de circunstancia.

Para empezar un tema nuevo, el profesor nos hizo un repaso de lo que vimos en años anteriores, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, era algo sumamente básico lo que estaba diciendo, me concentre en mirar con más detenimiento los compañeros que me habían tocado. Mis tres mejores amigas por su puesto al lado y atrás mío, creo que todos los profesores ya saben que si nos separan, somos capaces de hacer un juicio al colegio, excepto la tímida Hinata, ella siempre calma la situación. Pude ver a Temary, una chica rubia de ojos claros, dedicada a sus estudios y se puede ver que es buena amiga, no la conozco muy bien, pero planeo hacerlo este año. También estaba Rock Lee prestando toda la atención del mundo y asintiendo con llamaradas en sus ojos como si le estuvieran hablando de lo más importante del mundo. El tiene el pelo negro con un corte taza y cejas muy pobladas, alias cejotas o cejas encrespadas. Estaba Sai, un chico que entro el año pasado, callado y reservado, se ve que no tiene un buen manejo de las emociones porque dice lo que piensa, aunque sea la cosa más atroz, lo dice y ni se inmuta. Había otros alumnos, que para mí solo eran compañeros, básicamente no tenía ninguna relación con ellos… Y allí estaban, los Sexy's de la escuela con sus caras sumamente arrogantes. Bah, más bien, SU cara sumamente arrogante. Estaba Neji Hyuuga, primo de mi querida Hinata, pero a diferencia de ella, no tartamudeaba, no lo conozco lo suficiente para integrarlo en mi grupo de "Alejarse de la Mugre", tiene un raro pelo largo moreno atado en las puntas, algo medio extraño en un muchacho, pero no era nada que me interesara. Me llamaba la atención que tuviera los mismos ojos que Hinata. Lo único que me relaciona con él, es ver a TenTen en este mismo instante, como lo miraba atentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta obviamente, al parecer ella estaba prestando la misma o menos atención que yo a la clase de Kakashi.

Luego estaba Naruto, valla ese chico sí que es simpático, tiene una sonrisa de lo más zorruna y siempre está haciéndonos reir con comentarios bobos, como el que acaba de soltar cuando el profesor pregunto quien descubrió América

¡Napoleón descubrió América!

Creo que en ese momento todos nos caímos de espalda ante semejante comentario, Kakashi lo miro, y se rio, para luego poner un semblante escalofriante y decir:

-Luego hablare con Tsunade para que te transfiera tres cursos inferiores, haber si de una ves por todas aprendes algo.

Y es que todos lo sabíamos, a Naruto le va mal en todas las materias.

Luego, dentro del grupo de los Sexy's (cabe destacar que a mis ojos, de sexy's no tienen nada) estaba Sabaku No Gaara, o Gaara simplemente para los que lo conocemos. Un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes delineados, No me pregunten porque razón tiene los ojos así, porque ni yo lo sé, tengo la hipótesis que de chicos Temary, su hermana lo delineó jugando y el pobre nunca se lo pudo sacar. Es un chico realmente misterioso, en ese momento no estaba prestando mucha atención, su cara lo denotaba.

Y por último, el líder, LA BASURA, a mi entender, el caño para todas las adolescentes de la ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha, MI mugre, un ejemplar único en su clase, pelo negro revuelto, parece como si tuviera reflejos azules, ojos negros profundos que pueden causar una ola de calosfríos si lo ves por mucho tiempo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es arrogante, engreído, materialista, oportunista, y todas esas cosas malas que en este momento no se me ocurren.

Me lo quede mirando un rato, ¿Cómo podía ser que su Club de Fans no se diera cuenta de cómo es? De repente el volteo y me miro, aparte mi vista rápidamente, pero pude ver de reojo como el sonreía superiormente y giraba otra vez para seguir la clase de Kakashi.

Maldito bastardo – Murmure, lamentablemente lo suficiente alto para que parezca que estaba diciendo algo, cosa que percibió Kakashi

Señorita Haruno, ¿desea compartir algo con la clase?

Eeem, para nada profesor – Kakashi siguió con su lectura, Uff, me había salvado.

Días después, el gran arrogante y yo tuvimos una discusión, como todos los años, como todos los días, el estorbando en mi camino, y yo estorbando en el suyo.

Valla valla, la pequeña Haruno, ¿eh?? A quien llamabas bastardo la otra ves?

Oh, valla valla, el gran ego andante, me sorprende que no estés firmando autógrafos a tus fans.

Me aburren, ¿sabes? Y qué mejor que hacer, que molestar a la molestia. – Oh, porque eso era yo para él, La Molestia.

No me arruinare mi magnífico día por ti, Uchiha. – Y Salí del lugar hacia el Panteón Sur, dejándolo con un sinfín de contestaciones para darme. Ino, TenTen y Hinata que me seguían me miraban raro, pues dije que no me iba a arruinar mi día, pero con solo verlo, una fuerte vena en mi sien aparecía. Entramos en el dormitorio, cada una se puso a hacer sus quehaceres, Hinata se cambio a una ropa más cómoda, ya que el uniforme, según ella, le era incomodo, la camisa blanca dentro de la pollera alta color azul oscuro, y una chaqueta por encima, azul también. Se cambio por un pantalón de jogging remangado como pescador y una remera de tirantes. TenTen entro a darse una ducha, e Ino tomo una revista de modas, horóscopos y esas cosas. Me tire en mi cama boca arriba, estaba frustrada. De repente Ino soltó una estupidez

- ¿Sabes, Sakura? Dicen que los que se pelean de chicos, más adelante se aman

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lentamente me puse de pie, y ella no dudo en correr. Luego de 4 almohadonasos y un revistaso, se calló nuevamente

-No entiendo porque narices me pasa a mí, ¿porque se la agarra conmigo ese imbécil?

**-Simple. Porque siente algo por ti. Y tú no dejas de pensar en eso, lo que equivale a que tú también sientes algo por él.**

**-**Ya, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que molestarme tú también?

**-¿Tú tienes algo que hacer?**

-No

**-Entonces yo tampoco.**

Maldición

TenTen salió del baño y se empezó a cambiar. Y aproveche, para que nadie me pregunte, y pregunte yo primero

-TenTen – Llame su atención, asintió en signo de que siguiera – Hoy vi como mirabas a Hyuuga, te gusta, ¿verdad?

Punto débil, se puso toda roja, y pude ver a Ino, quien estaba hasta ahora recostada, como se sentaba con cara picara y prestaba atención.

-Yo…- Pude imaginar lo que estaba pensando ella en ese mismo instante: "Maldición Sakura, porque abriste la boca" Y una leve risita se me escapo, ¡es que su cara era indescriptible!

-Vamos TenTen, ¡escúpelo! ¡Somos tus mejores amigas!-

Ella suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Misión cumplida, abriría la boca y nos lo contaría.

-Sakura no te enojes, sé que no te caen bien, pero es cierto, me gusta, y no logro decirle algo o entablar una conversación- Lo dijo tan rápido que no lo asimile hasta luego de un rato. ¿Ella no lo dijo por mí?

-Tú estás loca.- Abrió desmesuradamente la boca, imagine que ella estaba pensando que le diría que me enfadaba muchísimo lo que sentía, pero ¿cómo podría hacer eso?- Ey, eres hermosa, y él es muy guapo, ¿cómo podría enojarme? Mientras tú seas feliz, todas nosotras lo somos, asique, que ese no te haga daño o se las ve con nosotras.–Reí, su cara pasó de ser un semblante duro a una enorme sonrisa, Ino y Hinata asintieron. Nosotras cuatro no podíamos ser más unidas.


	3. Ups, acto escolar

UPS, ACTO ESCOLAR.

Miércoles en la primera hora, estábamos esperando a la profesora de Geografía. Cuando entro, todos no pusimos de pie.

-Buen día alumnos, tomen asiento, antes de empezar quisiera comentarles algo.- Todos tomamos asiento y la miramos atentamente- Tsunade nos comento a todos los profesores, que se hará un acto recreativo, algo para despabilar los aires, asique se decidió hacer una obra donde actúen ustedes-

Un barullo se armo

Naruto levanto la mano pero la profesora fue más rápida

-Y si, Naruto, es obligatorio.

Otro barullo.

-Bien, la obra es "Cenicienta". Cada uno escriba en un papel, su nombre, los juntaremos y así decidiremos los papeles protagónicos.

Todos arrancamos un pedazo de hoja y escribimos nuestros nombres, pude ver la cara de algunos, que prácticamente decía sin palabras "Que problemático", obviamente de Nara, y otros que les daba igual, como a Temary y TenTen

-Bien, veamos. Primero para el papel de Cenicienta- Comenzó la profesora, saco un papel y lo leyó.- La nueva Cenicienta será…Mmm, Sakura Haruno.

¡Diantres! ¿Que acaso no podía empezar y terminar este año sin tener que pasar por algo embarazoso?

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Sakura?

-No- Respondí secamente, me enseñaron a ser honesta, asique nadie puede recriminarme nada, y realmente, no estaba de acuerdo, eso daría pie a que me carguen, y no estoy dispuesta a pasarlo mal por una estúpida obra.

-Oh, bien. Porque no me interesa, lo harás igual.- ¿Para qué demonios me pregunta? Creo que prestare más atención cuando Naruto dice que es una vieja loca.

-Para el papel de las dos hermanas malas…-Saco dos papelitos- Ino Yamanaka y…- Leyó el otro- Esperen, volveré a sacar otro, dudo que Shikamaru Nara quiera hacer de hermana malvada…-¿Qué? ¿La vieja loca se estaba riendo? Pobre Shikamaru… Voltee a verlo, y por primera vez lo vi tan atento, con los ojos abiertos como plato. Si, se había asustado demasiado.

-Bien, la otra hermana malvada será… Karin-Karin, una muchacha de pelo naranja, que me recuerda mucho a una zanahoria de hecho, la presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke-mugre-Uchiha. Siempre anda tratando de verse linda, pero para mi opinión, hasta que no se saque los lentes, parece que lleva dos dedos de frente, nunca nos llevamos bien.

La vi sonreír malévolamente, creo que es por el hecho de que podrá maltratarme mientras dure la obra, porque ese es su papel, maltratarme.

-¡Pido ser la hermana Anastasia! – Grito Ino.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿porque señorita Yamanaka?- Pregunto la profesora incrédula

-Porque Genoveva es un nombre horrible– Todos comenzaron a reír, y la risa aumento cuando Karin cayó en cuenta que ella seria Genoveva y se enojo. Si, definitivamente Ino estaba de mi parte en lo que respecta a Karin.

-Bueno bueno, silencio, sigamos.- La profesora también había reído-Bien para el papel de la madrastra…- Pude ver como todas las mujeres se encogían, nadie quería ser la fea y mala vieja- Sera… Sabaku No Temary.

Todos sentimos el ruido de la cabeza de Temary golpearse con el banco, si ser Genoveva ya era malo para Karin, no me imagino para Temary, que hace de la madrastra regordeta, algo realmente malo.

-No te preocupes, no será tan malo…- ¿QUE? ¿Escuche bien? Si no mal estoy ubicada esa voz es de… ¡!NARA!! Milagro de día, Shikamaru Nara esta "consolando" sin decir que es problemático. Definitivamente eso se merecía una ovación. Todos de repente gritaron y aplaudieron. Se escuchaban algunos que chiflaban, otros que lo felicitaban, algún que otro "Gran elección, es muy linda" "Bien, vas por buen camino amoroso". Temary se sonrojo a más no poder, y golpeo, con la sutileza de un cañón al pobre Nara, quien se quejo y la miro mal.

-Alumnos, por favor-La profesora ya estaba hasta el tope de interrupciones, se notaba que quería de una vez dar los papeles, la fecha de ensayo y poder dar su materia en paz- Sigamos por favor. Los animales que ayudaran a Cenicienta, serán, como ratones, Neji Hyuuga y Shikamaru-

Oh dios mío. El aula quedo en completo silencio, Neji… ¿Un Ratón? Nadie cabía en el asombro. Se puede esperar de Nara, pero… ¿Neji? Un tipo serio, inteligente y calculador… Lo único que atinamos a hacer fue mirar a Hyuuga, su cara no decía nada, al parecer había aceptado lo que le toco. La profesora siguió nombrando a los que ayudaran a Cenicienta como pájaros, pero… ¿Neji? Voltee a ver a TenTen que me miro y se le escapo una pequeña risita.

-El Cartero Real será… Naruto Uzumaki. Valla Uzumaki, haber sí, ya que no sirve para estudiar, por lo menos para actuar…

-¡Eh! Lo hare bien y usted me tendrá que poner un diez- Dijo satisfecho Naruto.

-Lamentablemente joven, la parte artística no es mi área, porque si no lo recuerda teóricamente estamos en Geografía. Asique valla a reclamarle el diez a Tsunade, ella quizás se lo de- De repente un aura oscura de pena lo invadió. Ni siquiera actuando iba a tener una buena nota. Todos nos reímos.

-Siguiendo, la bella hada madrina será… ¡Hyuuga! ¡Hinata Hyuuga! Felicitaciones, tendrás que ponerte algún polvo en el pelo para parecer más vieja, ¡pero es un gran papel!- Vimos como Hinata pasaba de estar sonrojada por el papel, a que una gran gota callera ante el comentario de verse más vieja, rio levemente, más bien pareció que fue solo para darle el gusto a la loca.

-Y finalmente, para terminar y poder comenzar con mi adorada clase, el papel del príncipe es para…-Saco el ultimo papelito y al levantar la vista, nos miro a todos y sonrió, se centro en mi y dijo: Felicidades Sakura, has tenido muy buena suerte- ¿Qué demonios decía esta? ¿Yo, suerte? ¡Está hablando de la que se tropieza todos los días con las sabanas!- El príncipe será Sasuke Uchiha.

Creo que con eso firmo mi sentencia de muerte. ¿Actuar con el Uchiha? Eso sí que no estaba en mis planes. Gire lentamente para mirarlo… Y descubrí que no sacaba su mirada de mí.

La rabieta que tuve al final del día fue impresionante, si querían agrandarle MÁS el ego a ese tipejo, esa fue la manera. Ino, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Luego del almuerzo, en vez de tener mi tarde libre, tuve que ir al auditorio porque los miércoles, jueves y lunes, serian los días de ensayo.

Subí al segundo piso, camine por los largos y anchos corredores hasta llegar a la sala del fondo. Entre y había hileras de asientos que iban descendiendo hasta llegar al escenario, que era tapado por un gran telón rojo, que en el momento que entre, estaba corrido. Allí estaban todos mis "compañeros de obra", cerré la puerta y atrás mío entro haciendo un gran escándalo Naruto. Me paso un brazo por los hombros, gritando y saltando, típico en el, me llevo hasta el escenario. Llegamos y saludamos como correspondía, una cálida sonrisa a todos, menos a El

-Maldita mugre

**-Escúchame, ya no puedes seguir tratándole así, te esperan tres largos años de secundaria asique mejor que empieces a hacer las paces, o te pateare el trasero.**

-Que sutileza.

Entro la profesora de música, y rápidamente nos coloco a todos sobre el escenario para que nos caracterizáramos con nuestros personajes, citando parte de los diálogos. La obra tenia sencillamente 13 escenas.

Cuando ya cada uno tuvo una idea de cómo sería se personaje, empezamos con la primera, simplemente para comprobar si teníamos talento o si debían llamar a otro curso para hacerlo. Cuando escuchamos esas palabras nuestros rostros no tenían nombres, pero rápidamente aclaro que cada uno encajaba a la perfección con su personaje.

La primer escena trataba sobre cómo era maltratada Cenicienta, la mejor parte para Karin por supuesto. Ella, "Genoveva" me mandaba a hacer sus deberes, ejem, digo… a Cindirella, por supuesto no falto la parte dramática donde me grita y me apunta con su asqueroso dedo. Recordé que estábamos actuando asique educadamente, como Cenicienta, pedí disculpas y enseguida me puse con los deberes de Genoveva. Cuando Karin salía de escena tenía que entrar Ino, quien hizo acto de presencia con una gran sonrisa, sabía que disfrutaría gritándome, cariñosamente claro está, ella sabe que aunque actuemos, no lo tomare encerio, pero luego lo usare de excusa para algún favor, ya me las vera esa cerda…

-¡Cenicienta! Te he pedido, POR FAVOR, que mi ducha estuviera lista para poder bañarme AHORA, y aun no esta lista-Recalco el por favor, y el ahora, pero básicamente me grito en todo el dialogo.

-Oh discúlpeme, Señorita Anastasia, enseguida la llenare.

Con una sonrisa, pero que luego se borro de su rostro al ver la cara de la profesora, se marcho del escenario. Luego entro Temary. Todos en el salón rieron por su cara por el piso al aparecer como La Madrastra. Sin ánimos me cuestiono porque su vestido no estaba planchado aun, hice algunas replicas de que el tiempo no me alcanzaba pero que ya lo plancharía luego de terminar los deberes de Genoveva. Temary se retiro y la profesora dio tres palmadas para que prestemos atención.

-Bien, se ve que no ay muchos ánimos-Por fin se había dado cuenta, creímos que nos dejaría libres de hacer esta porquería pero…-Sin embargo, veo muy buen material para trabajar y con un poco de entusiasmo ¡lo lograremos! Pueden irse por hoy-

Pasaron los días, Hinata cada vez se llevaba mejor con Naruto. Note algo raro cuando un día los pude ver charlar animosamente, Hinata le dijo algo y el de repente se sonrojo. Valla… quién lo diría, el bobo con la tímida Hinata bajo un árbol con libros en la mano, escuche cuando comento en el dormitorio que sería su tutora, pero creo que en vez de "Tutorear" estaban coqueteando. Bah, cosas mías. Pero voltee y vi caminar por un sendero a TenTen con Neji, lo consiguió, ¡SI! Aunque sea su atención, pero seguramente, con lo astuta que es TenTen, no dudo que lo tenga a sus pies en un tiempito.

-Apuesto que en un mes están saliendo-Como siempre la chusma número uno hablando a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y vi a Ino mirar en la misma dirección que yo hace unos segundos.

-Apuesta aceptada.

Caminamos y parloteamos de cosas triviales, hasta que Sai paso e Ino se fue con el.

-Valla amiga, sabía que no duraría ni dos segundos conmigo si él estaba cerca.

**-I no crees que es momento que tu también estés así tan… ¿Melosa? ¿Con alguien?**

-¿Ves a alguien en este maravilloso colegio que se fije en mi o que me interese?

**-Pues sí, y esta justo detrás de ti.**

Pude sentir una respiración en mi oído y temblé

-¿Que pasa Sakurita? ¿Te has quedado sola?-Cualquier chica hubiera dicho que esa voz es la más sexy de todo el mundo, paro sabiendo de quien provenía, no pensé en eso.

Sentí un par de brazos en los míos, que con poca fuerza me giraron. Y no tuve mejor idea que clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

-U… Uchiha - Sonrió arrogantemente, y ahí estaba yo, tartamudeando como Hinata frente a Sasuke.

-Ven, caminemos.- Retrocedamos, Uchiha Sasuke me susurra algo al oído con vos melosa, según mi vocecilla. Me volteo, sonrió y me invito a caminar.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi imbécil y arrogante preferido?- ¿Porque había dicho MI imbécil?

-Hmp. ¿No crees que es hora de que hablemos civilizadamente y aunque sea, nos conozcamos antes de molestarnos mutuamente?

Bien, eso sonaba razonable, además, a quien le hace mal conocer un poco más sobre el otro… Como si valla a ser un marciano que toca y derrite.

**-Oh por fin aceptas de lo derretir…**

_-Está bien, hablemos._

_Caminamos dentro del bosque, para romper el hielo me pregunto sobre mi color favorito, lo que me gusta, claro que hice que me respondiera las mismas preguntas. No me di cuenta cuando termine hablando de mi padre, de su trabajo, mi madre y lo que sentía al respecto. Para cuando reaccione, estaba sentada en la fuente del colegio con el mirándome atentamente, pero sorprendentemente no me asuste, me gusto hablar con él._

_-Sabes, he hablado cosas que no se las cuento a los demás la primera vez que los conozco._

_-Lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta._

_Seguimos hablando, me conto de su padre, Fugaku, un hombre sumamente estricto y de su madre, Mikoto, la persona que el mas quería, una madre tierna y dulce, lo envidie. También menciono a su "molesto hermano mayor" Itachi, pero no reparo mucho en él, y yo no preguntaría tampoco, quizás otro día pueda hablarme de él con más detalle._

_Ese día, el de esa charla, fue el primer día en que le vi sonreírme y nos tratábamos prácticamente como amigos de toda la vida._

_El lunes siguiente su infaltable crítica hacia mí se hizo presente pero esta vez fue diferente_

_-Oh Sakurita, buenos días – Su tono era arrogante, pero tenía una sonrisa, muy pequeñita, sincera._

_-Sasukito, si, son buenos, muy buenos-Como soy tan inteligente me di cuenta que él era sincero y bueno conmigo pero aparentaba frente a los demás, y le seguí el juego._

_**-Baja de la nube, no sea cosa que bajes tus calificaciones por pensar en Sasukito-sexy-Uchiha.-**_

_-Ya me parecía raro, demasiado tiempo sin que aparezcas frentesota. Me jacto de mi inteligencia ¡JA!_

_**-Bah, frentesota serás tu.**_

_En la hora de lenguaje volteo para preguntarme unas cosas, pero me sorprendió (no más que esta mañana cuando me dio su "critica") su tono tan amable._

Al parecer las cosas iban cambiando, lentamente.


	4. Al ataque

_AL ATAQUE_

_Luego de la escuela me dirigí a casa. Tengo esa sensación de que se me está olvidando algo (¿cómo? ¡Si a mí nunca se me olvida nada! Nótese el sarcasmo). Entre a casa y ahí estaba el solterón número uno, con una cerveza y el control en las manos, un Simpson cualquiera_

_-Hola padre_

_-Sakura linda, ¿cómo te ha ido?- raramente me pegunta eso, definitivamente o algo paso o algo está por pasar._

_-Bien… ¿paso algo?_

_-Tu madre llamo- Y dio en el gancho, ¡CHACHIN! Yo sabía que algo había pasado, siempre pone esa cara y ese tono de voz cuando habla de mi madre, quien lo dejo (obviamente porque nosotras los dejamos a ellos… olvídenlo, pobre mi padre)_

_-Okey, la llamare.- Tome mi teléfono inalámbrico. Oh sí, porque a mi maravilloso padre se lo ocurrió poner un inalámbrico, así puedo subir a mi habitación y hablar tranquila, creo que por fin entendió el temita de la privacidad._

_-Madre_

_-¡Sakura niña! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo te está yendo? Supongo que tus calificaciones no han bajado ¿verdad? ¡Porque tú eres muy inteligente! ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo anda? ¿Haciendo desastres verdad? – Creí que estábamos hablando sobre mí, pues claro, mama ama a Naruto como su propio hijo y hermano mío, solo que no comprendió que Naruto es de _aquel _bando y yo… del mío, supongo.-_

_-Mama, me está yendo perfectamente, no, mis calificaciones siguen intactas, tal cual tu me enseñaste. Naruto… bien, Naruto anda bien, estoy tratando de hacer que tenga novia, o mas bien que ella lo tenga de novio a el… Y maso menos, tantos desastres no ha hecho aun._

_-¿Tratando de que tenga novia? ¿Quién?_

_-Vale vale, mi plan todavía no está en marcha… En realidad todavía tengo que pensar el plan, pero de seguro que con Ino y TenTen se nos ocurre algo… Y es Hinata_

_-¡HINATA! ¿Esa chica tan linda, fina y delicada que venía a comer galletas a la tarde y pedía por favor y gracias?_

_-La misma._

_-Ni tu hacías eso Sakura –_

_-Ya mama, al grano, ¿para qué deseabas que te llame?- Le hablo casi una vez a la semana, entre tantas cosas no tengo mucho tiempo, además que esta tan lejos que una llamada a donde ella esta me sale un dedo del pie. Comprendo que se halla divorciado de mi padre, pero ¿tanto le odia como para irse a otro país?_

_-Sakura, recuerdas que en Noviembre es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? – ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es mi cumpleaños, no puedo olvidarlo. Que ella no haya venido a festejarlo conmigo no significa que yo lo deje pasar como un día más. ¡Amo las fiestas!_

_-Sí, 9 de noviembre_

_-Bueno, ya vas a cumplir 1dies y siete y…-Oh no, eso sonaba a algo drástico y vergonzoso, quizás me haga recorrer la ciudad en limusina con luces y música de feliz cumpleaños, o me ponga un pasacalles por donde salgan confetis y todos mis amigos digan: wow, eso se lo haría a una niñata de cuatro años- ¿Qué te parece si hago un viajecito hasta allí y hacemos una súper mega fiesta? – Bien, no me lo esperaba, pero no es vergonzoso ni drástico, una fiesta, está bien, es aceptable._

_-Me encantaría ma._

_-¡¡Genial!! – Realmente ella es mas niña que yo – Entonces organiza todo, ¡pero que sea una fiesta como de quince, con catering, salón, tarjetas, souvenirs y show! ¡Quiero revivir tus quince años!_

_-O…Okey mama, luego hablamos, yo me encargo, no te preocupes._

_-Listo linda, te dejo a cargo, iré unas semanas antes para ayudar un poco, adiós_

_-Adiós_

_Colgué, algo anonada por toda la información no procesada… ¿Show, tarjetas, souvenirs…? Bien, era un deseo de madre y no me costaba nada concedérselo._

_Baje de mi cuarto al sofá donde estaba papa con esa típica cara que me ponía luego de hablar con mi madre de "Dime que te dijo o te dejo sin mesada por un mes"_

_-Quiere hacer una fiesta para mi cumpleaños._

_-¿Donde? – Tenia mirada de póker… la cosa iba más o menos bien…_

_-Algún salón – Firme, como una Haruno._

_-¿Quien lo organizara? – _

_-Yo – _

_-¿Cuanto costara? – _

_-Mucho – Puso su mirada más altanera…_

_Pero al fin y al cabo es un blandito… - Esta bien. – Sonreí a más no poder, esto sería genial._

_A la noche siguiente hubo reunión de chicas en mi cuarto._

_-¿Una fiesta? ¡GENIAL! Habrá chicos ¿!verdad Sakura!? – Ino._

_-Oh, no lo había pensado…_

_-¿Que no lo has pensado? Es tu cumpleaños – TenTen_

_-De verdad, no lo he hecho._

_-Creo que será divertido – La adorable Hinata_

_- Ya ya, habrá muchachos, pero necesito que me ayuden con esto._

_-¡Cuenta conmigo marinero!_

_-¡Yo me prendo a la pachanga!_

_-Repito, será divertido – Las tres ensancharon una enooorme sonrisa cómplice y me miraron_

_Suspire – Bien, empecemos._

_Al rato Ino volvió con revistas Cosmopolitan, Núbilis, Fifteen y demás. Un pilón que le llegaba hasta los hombros. – Bien, aquí tenemos todo, tarjetas, catering, vestidos, show…_

_-Stripper – Interrumpió TenTen_

_-¡No pude haberlo dicho mejor!_

_Esa noche nos sentamos y miramos hasta el cansancio, nos dormimos con ideas para lo que seria una super mega fiesta o como lo había titulado Hinata, "Plan diez y siete años y pura pubertad"_

_El lunes, de regreso a nuestro adorado instituto, la mañana paso de lo más normal, demasiado diría yo, ni una pelea, al contrario, cada vez que Sasuke me cachaba mirándolo… Simplemente me sonreía._

_**-Oh, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que acabas de pensar.**_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_**-Acabas de admitir que mirabas a Sasuke**_

_-¡Vamos yo no…_

_**-Sakura.**_

_-¡Yo…_

_**-Sakura.**_

_-¡No…_

_**-¡¡Sakura!!**_

_-…_

_**-Escúchame de una maldita vez, ¿sí? No digas que no sé nada, porque soy tu.**_

_**-Alto alto alto. Pudes decir lo que quieras sobre Sasuke, sus ojos, su boca, su pelo… Y a cualquier chica le atrae físicamente, pero digas lo que digas, o siquiera que el me este tratado bien, nada cambia que no sea un arrogante y vanidoso.**_

_-¡Sakura! Toc toc – La mire y me di cuenta de 3 cosas: Mágicamente Ino estaba golpeando mi sotea como si fuera una puerta. Mágicamente había llegado caminando hasta el jardín y mágicamente estaba sentada con ella, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke y Sai, acoplado seguramente por Ino._

_-Lo siento, estaba pensando_

_-¡Oh, piensas! – Uchiha. ¿Quién mas?_

_-Mas que tu, Sasuke – Esperen, ¿qué hacíamos nosotras con la basura, digo… Mugre y sus amigos…? Fue en flash hasta que lo entendí: vi a Hinata hablar con Naruto, Neji con TenTen, mas bien, ella hablaba y el la miraba, Sai jalado de aquí para allá por Ino, Gaara totalmente distraído y a Sasuke… comiendo, bah, lo tenía al lado. Lo mire y me sonrió, creo que telepáticamente entendimos en qué situación estaba cada uno de nuestros amigos._

_-Oye – Me llamo Mu…Sasuke- Hagamos una tregua, creo que tienes bastante sentido común como para darte cuenta que pasa aquí. –Lo último lo dijo bajito._

_-Tienes razón, supongo que a partir de ahora estaremos todos juntos. Tregua – Apreté su mano, y sentí una cosita en el estomago, valla y pase, no le tome importancia._

_A la tarde ensayamos la escena tres, donde yo muy desilusionada y triste hablaba con los "animalitos" en el bosque y ellos me consolaban… Fue simplemente gracioso ver a Neji arrodillado ante mí, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, que yo valía mucho… Me sentí bien. Mientras todo esto pasaba, de reojo pude ver a la profesora que le ponía a Sasuke un sombrero "de príncipe" según ella, alegando que así se metería mas en el personaje._

_Esa noche me tire en mi cómoda cama, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que debía hacer: Una obra, Salir con las chicas, Alquilar el maldito traje de Cenicienta, Organizar la fiesta, preguntarle a Sasuke porque acaba de entrar dando un portazo a nuestro cuarto a estas horas… Esperen._

_¿Sasuke? Oh, el cansancio estaba haciendo efecto en mi y estaba alucinando a Sasuke, me reí, me reí como una ebria._

_-Sakura. – ALTO_

_El de verdad estaba ahí, enfrente de mi cama, agitado, al parecer corrió hasta aquí, probablemente esquivando enemigos (preceptores) y dragones (Oficial Fan's Club Sasuke Uchiha) para llegar a mi dormitorio y rescatarme de las manos de Gurúes de la moda. Un gran cuento._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – Ino salió rápido del baño al escuchar el tremendo ruido de la puerta, TenTen abrió enormemente los ojos._

_-¡Sakura, ven rápido! – Se acerco hacia mí, me toco de la mano y la cintura (nótese el detalle que en todo esto fue muy delicado conmigo) y me saco fuera del cuarto. Cabalgamos en su bello corcel blanco… cofcof corrimos cofcof. Me llevo hacia el parque, cerca de donde habíamos hecho nuestra tregua, me llevo al bosque. Creo que en ese momento una total confianza afloro de mi como para dejarme guiar por el dentro de ese inmenso (y créanme, es inmenso) bosque._

_En el transcurso, solo pudo decirme una cosa_.

_-Es sobre Naruto y Hinata. – Lo dijo serio… ahora comprendía porque Hinata no estaba en el cuarto. Me asuste, pensé en todas las posibles cosas que le pudieron haber pasado… Pudieron haber salido del colegio y los atropello un auto que iba sin luces, se desmallo y Naruto se golpeo la cabeza y se desmallo el también, Naruto intento propasarse con ella (olvídenlo, ¿Naruto? Sí, claro, y mi padre es Magolla) o la más terrible… Habían muerto… No sé cómo._

_Llegamos y nos escondimos en unos arbustos. Era de noche. Sasuke miro para todos lados, de cuclillas nos movimos unos metros hasta que lo vimos._

_Oh no_

_**-Cielos…**_

_Ahí estaban… los dos. Tirados en el piso… con lodo y unas hojas en sus ropas… Sasuke me miro y yo lo mire. Por Kami-Sama… Ellos estaban…_

Besándose.

_Mi alegría por mi amiga era tan grande que lo único que atine a hacer, en vez de gritar y correr el riesgo de que nos descubran, fue abrasar a Sasuke, con todas mis fuerzas… de verdad, Hinata se merecía lo mejor, y estoy segura que, Naruto es lo mejor para ella._

_Un pequeño detalle_

_**-Detallin**_

_Mi fuerza fue tanta que no "abrase" a Sasuke, más bien me tire sobre él y caí encima. Necesitaba un espejo, no sé cómo, pero lo necesitaba, creo que a juzgar por el calor que sentía, me puse roja como un tomate pero… Dios… El también estaba… sonrojado._

_Quien lo diría, Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado por un simple accidente._

_**-Mira quién habla…**_

_-Cállate_

_**-Oye oye, yo solo te digo que estas como Karin, PUAJ**_

_-Lo… Lo lamento Sasuke, no fue mi intención, es que estaba tan feliz que…_

_-Descuida – Me corto. Dirigió su vista otra vez a la parejita feliz que ahora estaba sonriéndose como un par de bobos enamorados._

_-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, podrían vernos y les será muy incomodo y…_

_-Ven. – Tomo mi mano y nos alejamos rápidamente, sin hacer ruido obviamente. Estaba tan sumida en lo que vi… Hinata, ahora ella sería feliz. Cuando alce la vista para ver donde narices estábamos, nos encontré en la fuente, en el medio del bosque, donde tuvimos nuestra "primera charla como gente civilizada". Nos sentamos y nos quedamos en silencio, quería decir algo, pero no sabía que… _

_-No puedo creer que se hayan besado…_

_-Hmp_

_-¡Por favor, di algo! ¡Se acaban de besar!_

_-Que quieres que diga, molesta… Ya era hora…_

_-¿Hora? ¿Hora de que-¿Uh?_

_-Hora de que el bobo besara a Hinata_

_-Explícate mugre, que no ves que me tienes aquí con toda la excitación de lo que acabo de ver, ¿y justo ahora se te ocurre ponerte misterioso?_

_-Que tengas mente pequeña no es problema mio-Eso ya empieza a ofenderme-El punto es que desde el año pasado a Naruto le gusta Hinata, ¿satisfecha?_

_-Si, ¡no te das una idea de desde hace cuanto que a Hinata le gusta!-Solo me miro.-¿Por qué me estas contanto esto?-Levanto una ceja_

_-Es broma, ¿verdad?-No conteste-Ya se besaron, ya no tengo porque ocultarlo más_

_-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes…?_

_-Quizás nos veas peleándonos o golpeándonos diariamente, pero es mi mejor amigo._

_-Oh-Genial, otro silencio, esta vez no sabía de qué hablar…algún tema trivial o… ¡Sí! ¡Puedo preguntarle sobre el!_

_-Sasuke… ¿Una preguntita? – Trate de sonar lo más simpática posible…_

_-Aja_

_-Tu hermano… Itachi. ¿Podrías contarme sobre él?_

_Me miro serio, sentí que toque un punto indebido, pero no iba a retractarme, quería saber._

_-Puedo ver en tu cara decisión, quieres saberlo a toda costa ¿verdad?_

_-Pues, me lo he quedado pensando desde la última vez que hablamos… no reparaste en él, y quizás no te llevas bien o algo y me gustaría que me lo contaras, si es que quieres._

_Bien, su cara paso de seria a impresionada, eso era bueno… ¿no?_

_-Itachi es mi hermano mayor, el orgullo de mi familia, el siempre hacia todo bien, de chico tenía una mente muy desarrollada para su edad, aunque tuviera diez o catorce años mi padre ya le contaba sobre el futuro y la inversión de nuestro dinero familiar e incluso Itachi aportaba ideas… Ideas eficientes. Yo nunca pude ser como él, y mi padre se encarga de hacérmelo saber todos los días._

_Me quede pensado, ahí entendí porque me había dicho que Mikoto era una madre muy buena, a comparación del padre…_

_-Sasuke tu… - __**Bien Sakura, piensa antes de hablar no sea cosa que…**__- Tu eres muy inteligente, creo que cuando quieres, eres bueno y también… atractivo._

_**-Te rebajes. Bien hecho Sakura, ¿que habíamos hablando sobre el ego?**_

_-¿De qué lado estas? Lo alababas como el Sasuke-sexy-Uchiha y luego me dices que no me rebaje_

_**-¿Linda, te crees que él no sabe que es atractivo? Con medio colegio detrás suyo le alcanza, Metete en el, pero no por debajo**_

_-Lo sé Sakura, todos los días el club de fans me lo recuerda, pero ¿sabes? Me gusta más cuando tú me lo dices_

_-Ey no te lo tomes muy a pecho gallinita, te lo digo como se lo diría a Naruto o a Neji…_

_-Pero a Neji le gusta TenTen y Naruto… bueno, no es necesario que te lo diga_

_-¡¡QUE A NEJI LE GUSTA TENTEN!!_

_-Me parece que una anciana en Londres no te escucho, te acompaño a que se lo cuentes… ¡Sakura! Recuerda que está prohibido estar aquí a las… - Miro su reloj último modelo Nike – once de la noche. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de bajar el tono? Y que TenTen no se entere, no quiero morir a manos de Hyuuga._

_-Oh pero yo si quiero que mueras. Me acabas de dar información que vale oro…-Sonreí maliciosamente_

_-Gracias, cuando me sienta mal te vendré a pedir consuelo_

_-Tú no tienes sentimientos_

_-Claro que si_

_-¿Tengo que recordarte quien eres? Cubo de hielo Uchiha.- Me acerque, muy cerca, para que sepa que no le tengo miedo ni me intimida._

_Los siguientes días transcurrieron normales, con sonrisas y empujones, nos estábamos comenzando a llevar mejor entre todos, salían espontáneos temas de conversación en los que todos participábamos, en un pasillo había logrado escuchar hablar a unas chicas de unos años menos que decían que al parecer nuestro grupo estaba solidificado con un chico de piel pálida, a lo que seguramente se referían a Sai. No puedo decir que eso sea del todo verdad, con el tiempo nos fuimos llevando mejor, cierto, y lo de Sai… era algo así como un plus, pero lo queremos al igual que a todos. Mejoramos nuestras relaciones, nunca pensé que podría hablar del lo mas bien con Gaara, pero mírenme, lo había hecho. Seguían habiendo discusiones por supuesto, ellos eran "los machistas" y nosotras "las feministas" pero nada grave que no terminara en algún golpe a Naruto. Digamos que la cosa andaba sobre ruedas, y la confianza se iba generando a pasos rápidos..._


	5. Volvamonos Locos

_VOLVAMONOS LOCOS._

_En el centro, estábamos Sai, Lee, Gaara, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, Temary, Shikamaru y Sasuke, esperando a Naruto que como siempre llego tarde._

_-Lo lamento chicos, ¡pero el puesto de Ichiraku's estaba cerrado y empecé a golpear la puerta con desesperación pero nadie me abrió!_

_-Ya ya Naruto, dígannos, cual es el tan "misterioso plan súper archi confidencial que nadie excepto nosotros doce podemos saber"-Ese era el nombre que Ino le había puesto._

_-Pues, dentro de unas semanas vendrá el receso invernal._

_-Vacaciones-Me corrigió Naruto_

_-La Idea que a Ino se le ocurrió para este receso…_

_-Vacaciones-Me interrumpió Naruto otra vez, le mire feo._

_-Es no hacer lo mismo que los otros, sino ir al parque de diversiones y ya que es receso invernal, tendremos que ir abrigados._

_-Vacaciones de invierno-_

_-¡Ya idiota no entiendes que es lo mismo!-Le grito ya sacado de quicio Sasuke._

_-¡No me grites, pero si Sakura habla así me confundo, asique díganle vacaciones y fin!_

_Como podía ser tan… _tarado. _En fin, era el…_

_El sábado Ino vino a casa, no teníamos tanta tarea asique charlamos sobre cosas triviales, los amigos que nos habían tocado, los chicos lindos, sobre Sai (mas bien ella se la paso hablando de él), luego pusimos música y nos pusimos a cantar y bailar en mi habitación, llegando ya a un momento de idiotez tan grande, nos pusimos en la ventana, y haciendo que era una alfombra mágica, cantamos "Un mundo Ideal" de Aladino. Estábamos realmente locas, hacíamos gestos de amor, subir y bajar, cosas raras, cante como nunca lo había hecho, muchos me dijeron que tengo vos de perro, si bien me encantararía tener la vos de alguien famoso, nunca intente tomar clases, así con mi voz estoy bien. A la noche se corto la luz, un apagón del barrio al parecer, porque de repente las luces de la casa de enfrente hicieron CAPUT al igual que las de mi casa… ¡Joder no veo nada!_

_El lunes salimos al centro, terminamos de comprar los souvenirs, y compramos una parte del cotillón, faltaban algunos gorro que no conseguía pero la cosa iba más o menos bien…_

_En colegio nos habían tomado examen sorpresa de Historia, no se que se piensa Kakashi, ¿que no estudio? ¡Ja! Le falta más que eso para hacer que mi perfección disminuya._

_Salí del aula jactándome (como siempre) pero no vi el cartel de piso mojado, recordé que tenía que juntarme con los chicos en el comedor y se hacía tarde, asique "trote" porque no corrí (a causa de mis dos pies izquierdos), y me pegue el resbalaso de mi vida, razón: Baldosa mojada. Patine y caí de bruces al suelo. Dolió bastante, y un chico que pasaba por allí, según lo recuerdo se llamaba Chouji, un amigo de Shikamaru, me ayudo a levantarme. Le agradecí y esta vez, camine a la cafetería. _

_Una semana más paso, y llegaron las tan ansiadas vacaciones de dos semanas_

_**-Quizás debas hablar con un traumatólogo…**_

_-Olvídalo, lo mío es genético._

_-¡Sakura, ya estamos listos para zarpaaar!_

_Era el primer sábado de vacaciones, íbamos al parque de diversiones como habíamos planeado, los padres de Neji y los de Hinata se ofrecieron a llevarnos hasta el tren que nos iba a dejar en la puerta._

_Nos reunimos en la casa de Hinata, y nos empezamos a dividir en que autos iríamos._

_-Bueno, ¿quiénes irán en el auto de mi querido suegro?-Grito Naruto, que llego a ser escuchado por Hiashi, _su suegro, _quien lo fulmino con la mirada… No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la relación que conllevaba su hija, pero ella era feliz, y según nos dijo Hinata, el no se interpondría._

_-Iré yo-Se ofreció Hinata, después de todo era su padre._

_-Yo también-Se agrego TenTen_

_-Y yo-Finalmente Temary_

_Genial, eso significaba que tendría que viajar con los chicos… o cejotas._

_**-Iugh!**_

_-Coincido._

_-En el auto de mi padre iré yo-Dijo Neji, y se alejo a hablar por su móvil que estaba sonando._

_-Yo voy con el de pelo largo-dijo Gaara lo suficientemente alto como para que su amigo que hablaba por teléfono lo escuchara. Rio levemente_

_-Yo voy con ellos-Dijo mi querido Sasuke_

_Tenía que apresurarme… Sino tendría que viajar con… Lee. ¿Pero dónde? Con los chicos, no, soy mujer, se la pasaran hablando de football, y esas cosas de "machos"_

_No podía abordar ese tren… ¡Ino! Si, Ino todavía no había abordado algún auto, iría con ella._

_-Bueno, yo iré con ellos también, porque sino tendré que viajar con mi querida suegra. Ella me haría un interrogatorio sobre mi futuro-Le paso un escalofrío al pensar en eso._

_-No entiendo, que prefieres, ¿con el padre, o con la madre de Hinata?_

_-El padre de Neji-Y salió corriendo al auto_

_-Nunca cambia-Dijo Sasuke suspirando_

_-Animo, nos divertiremos-Sonreí sinceramente. Seria genial pasar más tiempo con los chicos_

_-Bueno, supongo que en el auto que queda iremos yo, Nara…_

_-Hey, tengo nombre-Le interrumpió._

_-Bueno, SHIKAMARU, Mi linda Ino y la feíta-Dijo tranquilamente Sai _

_-¿Que dijiste Sai?_

_-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Mira qué lindo pájaro!-Haciéndose como siempre._

_Nos subimos a los autos que estaban uno al lado de otro._

_-Oigan, esperen un segundo-Nos llamo Shikamaru ya que estábamos con los vidrios bajos-¿Dónde demonios se metió Lee?_

_Y era cierto, me preocupe por no viajar con él, pero jamás me di cuenta que él no estaba._

_-¡Esperen!-Se escucho a lo lejos._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_-¡Alto! ¡No me dejen aquí! – Nos grito ahora más cerca Lee_

_-¡¡Arranquen!!-Grito TenTen, y así lo hicieron, todos pusieron quinta y nos fuimos dejando a Lee corriendo por la acera con su mochila en la espalda._

_Mentira, luego de que lo hicimos correr unas cuadras, el padre de Hinata tuvo compasión por él y lo recogió._

_En el auto yo iba charlando amenamente con la mama de Hinata, una mujer sumamente dulce y adorable (ya sabemos de dónde salió nuestra amiga), si bien me conoce de niña y le contamos muchas cosas, se me dio por hablar, sobre el colegio, las futuras carreras, lo que haríamos en las vacaciones, los profesores, amigos… _Chicos…

_-Oh, sí. Mi querida hija sale con ese muchacho rubio, es muy simpático._

_-Si, a veces puede ser fastidioso, parece que está atado a un cohete, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, y es muy buen amigo, ¡quiere a Hinata con su alma!_

_-Pude verlo, se presento en casa a pedirme su mano, creo que lo melodramatizo un poco, pero me reí bastante, cuenta muy buenos chistes._

_-Ah… Asique a usted también se los conto-Pobre mujer, una hora escuchando los chistes mas idiotas de Naruto, es suficiente castigo hasta para el mas mentiroso. No me di cuenta cuando Shikamaru que iba de copiloto, Ino que estaba a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y Sai al igual que Ino pero en su hombro, se habían quedado dormidos._

_-I dime, aprovechando que están dormidos, ¿con quién sale Shikamaru?_

_-¿El?- Dije señalándolo y la mama asintió- Pues con Temary, una chica rubia, está en el auto con Hiashi._

_-Sí, la vi, es muy bonita… ¿E Ino? No puedes negarme que tiene novio, últimamente la veo muy radiante_

_-Jajaja pues no, no puedo mentirte… No está de novia exactamente, están "en el proceso", es el muchacho que duerme en su hombro._

_La mama de Hinata se quedo muda. Los miro por el espejo retrovisor, por un momento pensé que estaba mal interpretando la situación y los separaría, pero no lo hizo, creo que ella si acepto que ya tenemos diez y siete años. _

_-Hacen muy linda pareja, ¿cómo se llama el muchacho?_

_-Sai-_

_-Valla, nombre de mujer-__**Definitivamente esta mujer me cae de lo mejor-**__¿Y tu Sakura?-__Si, y a esta mujer tampoco se le escapa nada-__Tienes brillantes los ojos, alguien te gusta._

_-Pues…-_

_**-¡No contestes, no contestes!**_

_-¡Joder! ¿Qué le digo? Bah que problema me hago, ¡si a mí no me gusta nadie!_

_**-Estamos fritas, si se entera que alguien nos gusta se lo dirá a nuestro padre y él lo asesinara…**_

_-Ve con Dios hermana…_

_**-¡Adiós mundo cruel!**_

_-Oh mira, ¡llegamos!-Sonrió la mama de Hinata_

_**-Valla eso si que estuvo cerca.**_

_-Ya lo sabía, o te pensabas que le iba a decir que nos gusta Sa…_

_**-Adelante, dilo.**_

_-Mejor me callo._

_**-Inteligente decisión.**_

_Todos abordamos el "tren de la costa" que tenía como última parada el parque, algo de cuarenta minutos._

_Luego de pagar las entradas nos adentramos y vimos todos los juegos. Ese lugar realmente era inmenso. Primero fuimos a la montaña rusa (era eso o soportar a Naruto todo el día gritando que si no íbamos primero a la montaña rusa no sería lo mismo), "El Desafío" se veía bastante… _para vomitar. _En fin, nos subimos todos de a dos, yo con Hinata, Ino con TenTen, Temary con Gaara, Neji con Shikamaru, Naruto con Sasuke (quien maldijo todo el trecho hasta el final) y al final el pobre de Sai con Lee _

_**-Pobre chico, de verdad tiene mala suerte…**_

_-Vamos, todos nos alejamos de el, pero sabemos que es muy buen amigo, no entiendo que le vemos de raro._

_**-¿Que tiene de común una persona que se viste con una especie de maya verde…?**_

_En fin, la montaña rusa fue genial, nos puso de cabeza, gritamos, pataleamos, se escucho algún que otro "Naruto quédate quieto o te desabrochare el cinturón de seguridad" "Lee deja de poner ojitos de corazón cada vez que mires a Sakura, Sasuke te matara" y eso ultimo había llegado a SUS oídos._

_Seguimos por el desorbitado, que yo no me quería subir pero me arrastraron a él. El tiempo que nos mantuvieron de cabeza fue una eternidad para mí, salí toda colorada y mareada. Después fuimos a los autitos chocadores, donde no subí, primero porque quería reponerme de la porquería esa de desorbitado que más bien se tendría que llamar "Queremos matarte" y segundo porque como tengo dos pies izquierdos y soy un poco lenta para accionar, todos me chocarían a mí. Sasuke se ofreció a quedarse afuera conmigo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Sí, definitivamente ese juego no es para mí-Dije sentada en la banca que estaba al lado de los autitos chocadores donde se escuchaban las risotadas de nuestros amigos-No era necesario que te quedaras afuera conmigo, te estás perdiendo la diversión._

_-Vamos, son autos chocadores, están por todas partes-Tenía razón, incluso a la vuelta de mi casa había un mini parque con ellos._

_-Muchas gracias-Lo vi sentarse a mi lado con un helado, mi favorito, chocolate._

_-Además no podía evitar no salvarte de la garras de… Lee-Y vimos a Lee sentado solo en un autito porque no tenía compañero-Es estar conmigo o con el_

_-Contigo, definitivamente contigo._

_-Toma-Me pasó el helado_

_-¿Como sabes que me gusta el chocolate?_

_-Simple, soy dios._

_-Oh me retracto lo que dije, no eres diferente a como pensé que eras, prefiero a Lee_

_-Sakura es broma. Pero no puedes negar que soy sexy-Eso DEFINITIVAMENTE lo dijo confiado. ¿Quien se creía para confiarse tanto?_

_-¿Sexy? ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Di Caprio? Por favor Sasuke, tú y tus amigos de sexys no tienen nada-Al parecer volvimos al concepto de Mugre._

_-Aja, entonces explícame ¿cómo es que tengo a todas las chicas del instituto a mis pies?_

_-Sencillo, o son todas unas entregadas, fáciles o están locamente enamorada de una persona que no conocen, porque tu no les hablas ni a la mitad-Sonreí triunfalmente, haber si de una buena vez por todas se baja de la nube._

_-Está bien, está bien, no era para que te pongas así-¿Qué? Sera de broma, ¿Qué no me ponga así? Este idiota se está haciendo el dios supremo ¿y espera que yo no haga nada? A la basura el buen concepto que tenia de él._

_-Escúchame, pensé que eras otra persona, pero no. Eres igual a como pensé que eras._

_-Ya Sakura… Era broma, a decir verdad, no entiendo que las chicas estén detrás mío cuando mi hermano es mejor que yo-Me estaba moviendo los esquemas. Recién tenía un complejo de dios que llenaba el parque ¿y ahora era un humilde pobre?_

_-Vamos, abre los ojos, quizás el sea mejor, pero no creo que sea más atractivo-¿Como pude decir eso?_

_-Gracias_

_-No es un cumplido, es la verdad. Si todas están detrás de ti por algo debe ser, aunque todavía no lo sé-Ya basta de rebajarme a decirle que era el más lindo._

_-¿Sabes quién es mi hermano Sakura?_

_-Pues no, como es mayor creo que no está en el colegio, ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Estas en lo correcto, pero mi hermano termino aquí el año pasado con el mejor promedio del curso-Oh, sí había escuchado de el, y también lo había visto de lejos y por lo que pude ver, su hermano no se queda atrás, tiene razón no me había dado cuenta, Uchiha Itachi… _Su hermano es un dios griego también…

_-Ya sé quién es, dios mío antes que tu yo me quedaría con tu hermano-__**Que directa Sakura. **__Vi como se tensaba y su rostro pasaba a ser serio_

_-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso._

_-Estas celoso, SA-SU-KE?-Era mi momento de gloria, ¡algo de provecho tenía que sacar!_

_-Jamás, nunca, vuelvas a decirme eso. Déjame creer que para alguien soy mejor que mi hermano-Valla que sentimental, caí en cuenta que eso del hermano no era algo con que jugar, me olvide nuevamente de la mugre, y pensé en Sasuke, pero como persona, no como animal…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Era bastante incomodo, no sabía que decir, no quería pedirle perdón porque saldría nuevamente con su altanería de ego que tiene. Asique esperamos a los demás y nos fuimos todos juntos, no nos hablamos ni nos miramos, y me empecé a preocupar, quizás lo había ofendido_

_**-¿Eres idiota? Te pidió una tregua, y se intereso en entablar una mínima amistad por lo menos, para que lo escuches, para que no le digas que su hermano es mejor, para sentirse aunque sea con una persona, superior a su hermano, ¡y tu lo único que haces es lo contrario!**_

_-Eso explica muchas cosas…_

_Llegamos al tren minero, se veía bastante decente, asique nos subimos, y en una parte sacaba una foto. Todos escuchamos la explicación a excepción de Naruto, que salió en la foto haciendo cualquier cosa._

_-Oigan yo no sabía que tomaban foto, sino hubiera salido mejor-Dijo después de ir a buscar la foto-Subamos de nuevo, ¡y saquémonos una linda!_

_-Que problemático, ¿de nuevo?_

_-¡SI!_

_Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, al tren minero para sacarnos una linda foto todos juntos, cuando por fin Naruto obtuvo la foto tan deseada, fuimos al parque de comidas. Seguimos camino a la montaña rusa de agua, el zamba, la casa del terror (Un horror por cierto). En el trecho Naruto, Neji y Sai se subieron a uno que se llamaba "Vértigo Extremo", a mi entender eran tres palos con un elástico en riesgo de cortarse._

_-Sasuke, ¿vienes con nosotros? Sera genial._

_-Está bien, voy-Se estaba alejando con los muchachos y las chicas se había ido a sentar a una banca del otro lado del juego para ver mejor._

_-Espera Sasuke, no lo hagas-Esa fue la primera vez que le hable luego de la conversación en lo de los autitos chocadores._

_-¿Qué?-Se volteo a verme, al parecer sorprendido_

_-No lo hagas, me da mucho miedo ese juego-Mire el suelo, estaba avergonzada._

_-Entonces no subas._

_-No quiero que tú subas Sasuke, no quiero que…-Bien, eso era ya bastante información_

_-¿No quieres que que?_

_**-Ya Sakura díselo, ya le has dicho prácticamente todo, hazlo de una vez.**_

_-El elástico puede cortarse y…_

_-Hmp, no pasara nada-Me interrumpió y se volvió con los chicos, al parecer el esperaba otra respuesta_

_-¡NO LO HAGAS!-Ahora todos se habían volteado, no solo él. Les dijo unas palabras a los demás que hicieron que se fueran al juego._

_-Está bien, me quedare-Me sonrió, pero lo hizo sinceramente, como pocas veces._

_-Eres mala, Sakura-Íbamos camino a las bancas con los demás_

_-¿Porque lo dices?_

_-Pues algo me lleva a pensar que te preocupas por mí._

_-¿Yo? ¡No! ¿¡Como crees!?-__**¿Algún comentario más inteligente?**_

_-Insististe en que solo yo me quedara alegando lo del elástico, osea que si algo pasaba deseabas que yo me salvara-¿Cuando había llegado a tal razonamiento?_

_Suspire, al parecer por su mirada, mi cara era un poema, trate de mandarle algún monosílabo o algún ruido en señal de que no quería hablar más de eso y lo entendió. Llegamos con las chicas, conversamos y cuando los demás volvieron fuimos al estadio para ver un show. _

_Entramos y nos sentamos, no estábamos tan lejos, era un show acuático, con motos de agua y casas flotantes. Era sobre unos tipos malos que secuestraban a una chica y aparecía el "héroe" colgando de una soga a rescatarla, era un fortachón, joven pero musculoso y vigoroso, no pudimos evitar gritarle cosas (vamos, no éramos las únicas), hasta Hinata había perdido la timidez_

_-¡Sí! ¡Golpéalo músculos! ¡Golpéalo!-Le gritaba Ino con tres cubos repletos de baba_

_-¡¡Ino!!-Se escucho a Sai-¡Contrólate!_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Detrás de ti, si lo vences te doy mi teléfono!-Le gritaba Temary desaforadamente_

_-¡Mujer, cálmate! ¡No seas problemática!-Le dijo un poco alterado Shikamaru, lo cual hizo que Temary lo fulmine con la mirada, pero le duro dos segundos porque se volteo y le siguió gritando._

_-Maldito si le tocas un pelo a mi héroe te las veras conmigo y con mis puños! ¡Mira que se karate, eh!-TenTen se había levantado, pero en cuanto Neji la vio, se puso a su lado y la tomo de las manos y de la boca y la sentó tranquilamente mientras ella forcejeaba mirando el show._

_-Hinata que a ti ni se te ocurra-Le advirtió Naruto_

_-Perdóname Naruto, pero soy chica y tengo que admitirlo, ¡el de la moto negra es tan Sexy!_

_-¡Así se habla Hinata!-Le conteste, por fin se estaba soltando mas._

_-Sakura… ¡No le enseñes esos malos modos a mi Hinatita!-Dijo dramatizando-¡Sasuke contrólala!_

_-¿Yo?-Se sobresalto_

_-¡¡Dejen, lo haré yo!!-Dijo de lo más feliz Rock Lee-¡¡Mi preciosa Flor de cerezo!!_

_-¡Sasuke contrólame!-Era mi única opción, o Sasuke o Lee…Definitivamente Sasuke, _toda la vida.

_-Molesta…-Susurro y se sentó a mi lado_

_-Gracias Sasuke-Le susurre yo también_

_-Hmp. No hay porque._

_Seguimos al laberinto con armas laser donde nos dividimos en dos equipos y como era de esperarse…Ganaron ellos._

_-¡Ja! Solo porque tienen más experiencia en el tema-Se quejo Temary_

_-Acéptalo, les ganamos limpiamente-Contesto su hermano,_

_Fuimos a un juego que se llamaba "El Pulpo", que era un pulpo gigante con sus tentáculos por doquier que terminaban en sillas para dos. Cuando estábamos por entrar empezó a llover, a pesar de la gente que estaba allí, nos subimos Naruto con Hinata, alegando que Hinata seguro lo abrasaría por cualquier cosa, Ino y Sai, la pareja que andaba en los principios, bah eso era para nosotros, ellos no estaban enterados todavía que el otro gustaba del otro, no entiendo, ¡si es tan obvio! que no se separaban ni para ir al baño, y Sasuke y yo, porque los demás fueron a buscar helado._

_No era la gran cosa, las sillas (donde cabíamos bastante ajustaditos) se pasaban unas por arriba de las otras y viceversa, bastante rápido para mi, estábamos asegurados con una baranda de donde nos agarrábamos, pero con la lluvia era imposible y nos golpeábamos con los bordes._

_-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡No puedo agarrarme, me resbalo!-Le grite para que me escuche, si viene estaba al lado (sufriendo lo mismo que yo) la maquina hacia mucho ruido, y también estaba Naruto gritando con niña._

_-¡Toma mi chaqueta y sujétate de mí!-El también resbalaba, asique me asegure de su campera de cuerina negra, el me abraso por los hombros y poco tiempo después el juego termino. Estábamos molidos, si no fuera porque no estaba en el piso gritando de dolor, hubiera pensado que tenía alguna costilla fracturada._

_-¡Que locura de juego!-Exclamo Ino_

_-Olvídalo, sentía que se me iban a caer encima las cosas esas-Dijo aterrado Naruto._

_-Idiota, pensé que sería Hinata la que te abrasaría, no tú a ella-Se le burlo Sasuke_

_-¡¡Mira quién habla!!_

_Golpe, patada, gritos, "El ogro me ataca", silencio._

_-Sigamos-Dijo ya más tranquilo Sasuke_

_**-¡¡¡Siii!!! ¡Te acabas de dar cuenta, EL nos pidió a NOSOTRAS que lo abrasáramos, no NOSOTRAS a EL!**_

_Luego, aprovechando la lluvia fuimos a la montaña rusa de agua, eran unos troncos donde se iba de a tres, subían y bajaban y te mojaban, que da, ya estábamos ahí, no moriríamos por un poco mas de agua._

_Me subí yo con Lee (por votación unánime, maldición) y Gaara, por lo menos podría charlar y conocerlo más._

_Sentado con Ino estaba Naruto y Sasuke, con Hinata, Sai y Shikamaru, TenTen con Temary y Neji._

_Pero la verdad, que no pude hablar mucho con él, porque las subidas eran tranquilas, pero las caídas eran en picada y yo gritaba como loca, pero más loco estaba Lee que pedía por su mama._

_Al diablo con ese juego, nunca más. No te mojabas tú, sino que mojabas a los que estaban haciendo la cola para entrar y por consecuencia o te miraban mal o soltaban alguno que otro insulto._

_Fuimos al Zamba de donde salimos todos mareados, e incluso algunos vomitaron. Cuando estuvimos recuperados, fuimos a las sillas voladoras, yo de veras, de veras no quería ir, pero me insistieron en que es fantástico, que sientes que vuelas y esas cosas y que si no subía me perdería de una gran oportunidad de blablabla._

_Sasuke prometió quedarse a mi lado por si necesitaba algo, yo estaba completamente convencida de que saldría volando, mi cuerda se rompería, y moriría ahogada en un lago cercano, ese era mi destino._

_El juego se puso en marcha_

_-Joder voy a salir volando, voy a salir volando__-Empezamos a andar, cada vez tomaba mas impulso__-Voy a salir volando, voy a salir volando…-__Las sillas se mecían mas por la velocidad__-_

_-¡VOY A SALIR VOLANDOOOOOOOO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, en realidad eso hizo que pareciera loca porque no le hablaba a nadie en especial, Sasuke me miro raro._

_-Disfrútalo, ¡AMARGADA!-¿Yo? ¡Estaba hablando el cubo de hielo Uchiha!_

_Con el tiempo se sintió bien, ya no tenía tanto miedo, y di gracias al cielo de estar en los primeros asientos, porque vi como atrás Naruto y Shikamaru se tiraban escupitajos que no les llegaban porque por la velocidad iban hacia atrás, estampándose en la cara de… ¡Oh Jesús, María y mi abuela! En la cara de Neji Hyuuga._

_Cuando nos bajamos Naruto se comió una segunda paliza y Hinata fue a socorrerlo._

_Ya eran las seis y estaba por comenzar el cierre del día del parque, en el centro había gradas donde sentarse y observar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y fuentes. Duraba aproximadamente treinta o cuarenta minutos._

_-Oigan, he estado pensado en todo lo que paso hoy…-Ya iba a decir alguna estupidez el rubio._

_-¿Y ahora que quieres?-Le contesto cansado Sai._

_-Saben, la he pasado grandioso-Todos sonreímos, si. Definitivamente fue genial-El revuelo de los autos para venir, la imagen de Lee corriendo por el asfalto…-Dijo mirando el cielo ya oscuro_

_-¡Hey!-Le llamo la atención_

_-Te quiero igual cejotas-Se le burlo-Las dos veces que nos subimos al tren por la foto, pero no pueden negarlo, ¡ah salido genial! La pondré en mi cuarto, tengo un marco perfecto para ella. Luego los gritos de nuestros queridos gatos, ejem… Digo, chicas-Corrigió al ver nuestras miradas-El laser shot, el pulpo asesino, las sillas y la paliza de Neji… ¿Y saben? Fue grandioso._

_Nos quedamos en silencio_

_-Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?-Volvió a preguntar inocentemente_

_Todos lo miramos, cuando quería era muy tierno, nos abrasamos _

_-Si serás tonto-Le dijo Sasuke-Siempre estaremos juntos-Nos miro y todos asentimos. Pusimos en el centro la mano, una arriba de la otra_

_-Por nuestro grupo… ¡Hay que ponerle un nombre al grupo!_

_-Mmm se me ocurre uno-Dijo Gaara-Hebi._

_-Entonces, ¡por Hebi!-Grito TenTen_

_-¡Por Hebi!-Gritamos todos juntos y seguimos viendo el espectáculo. Cuando termino ya era hora de marcharnos_

_-Esperen-Nos detuvo Lee-Se que es tarde, pero no me quiero ir de aquí sin hacer una última cosa. Volvimos hacia donde él estaba_

_Lleno nuestros vasos, que antes teníamos con coca y alzo el suyo_

_-Quiero hacer un brindis. ¡Por nuestra primera salida oficial!_

_-Y por el zamba, ¡el juego que nos hizo vomitar más que el mismo alcohol!_

_-¡Salud!-Y chocamos copas. _Amigos_, eso es lo que éramos._

Hola queridos lectores! Desde ya, agradezco sus reviews, es mi primera vez en fanficion y como verán este es mi primer fic. Para contarles un poco, esta historia no tiene un problema en concreto, sino varios. Por algo se llama Que haríamos si no nos pasaran estas cosas? Jaja, Todo lo que vean en esta historia, está basado en hechos reales, todo lo que lean, lo del parque de diversiones, lo de Napoleón que descubrió América, TODO, me ha pasado a mí, obviamente algunas cosas inventadas y adaptadas a la historia, la idea de hacer el cumpleaños de 17 como un cumpleaños de 15, viene a que en mayo cumplo mis queridos quince años, asique todo lo que les cuente de la preparación, es todo lo que yo estoy haciendo en estos dos meses hasta la fecha de la fiesta, así es, todo es puramente real.

Sepan disculpar si desde ahora no subo tan seguido, por favor paciencia, empecé con Economía, y ya me prometieron un 1 para mañana si no llevo unas fotocopias y eso que hoy es el segundo día de clases.

Espero seguir recibiendo noticias, reviews, y opiniones de todos, no tengo ningún problema si quieren comentarles a algún amigo que tengan para que pase por esta historia, todo con fines de lucro amigos, todo es para mejorar esta historia que estoy haciendo con tanta dedicación y humor (todo lo que puedo) Aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a especial a Kotone, la chica que me instruyo en este mundo virtual, y me ayudo con su opinión,

Muchas gracias a todos, nos leemos en la próxima!


	6. Hoy lo haremos a mi manera

_HOY LO HAREMOS A MI MANERA._

_El viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo a excepción del idiota de Naruto que empezó una nueva guerra_

_-Sabes, yo creo que Walt Disney vivirá cuando lo descongelen-Dijo TenTen_

_-No lo creo TenTen, sus organos deben de haber dejado de funcionar-Le contesto Neji_

_-Vamos, ¿quien es Walt Disney?-Pregunto SABIAMENTE Naruto_

_-El que creo Walt Disney_

_-¿Alguien creo Walt Disney?_

_-Bobo, ¡es el parque de diversiones!-Grito Ino _

_-¡Ah! ¡Estan hablando del parque! No lo sabia-Dijo el atolondrado_

_-Si seras-Le dijo cansado Sasuke_

_-Oh discúlpame don perfeccion, tu que sabes todo-Le alabo._

_-No hay otra cosa que se llame Walt Disney mas que el parque-Le dije_

_-Joder, que problemático, ¿a quien le importa?_

_-¿Y porque lo congelaron?_

_-Porque tenia una enfermedad y quería que lo descongelen cuando encuentren la cura-Le dijo tranquilamente Sai, creo que es que mas le tiene paciencia a nuestro rubio_

_-Cancer-Dijo Neji_

_-Creo que era pulmonía-Titubeo Ino_

_-¿No tenia un problema en la piel?-Pregunto Lee_

_-No tengo idea-Dije_

_-Hmp, que mas da-"Dijo" "Don perfecciones"_

_-Lei que era cáncer-Apoyo su postura Neji_

_-Mi madre me dijo que era pulmonía-Seguio Ino mirando mal a Neji_

_-Para mi que era en la piel-Dijo Lee. Naruto los miraba confundido._

_-¡¡Naruto mira!! ¡¡Estamos cerca del Museo!!-Grite. En realidad no había ningún museo cerca._

_-¡¿Dónde?!-Miro para todos lados_

_-Oh, no. No era-Lo vi desilusionarse_

_Todos nos miraron con cara de "¿Y eso de donde?". Y siguieron charlando de otra cosa, que no tenia nada que ver con la de Walt Disney, antes de que Neji e Ino se asesinaran. Pero Naruto se quedo en el tiempo anterior._

_-Saben, yo igual creo que no existe Walt Disney-_

_No iba a cambiar, no. Asique mejor dejémoslo así, que piense que las nubes son copos de azúcar, total no hace ningún daño a la sociedad._

_**-Pero si a la cultura.**_

_Tambien visitamos el Rosedal. Me costo la vida convencerlos, son imposibles, nos había tocado un día de extremo sol y calor, pero yo decidi ir igual, porque cuando había sol, porque había sol. Cuando llueve porque llueve, cuando hay viento porque hay viento. Asique puse todos mis animos en esa salida._

_Nos juntamos los mismo que fuimos al parque, pero esta vez en mi casa. Teniamos varias opciones para ir: Colectivo linea diez y siete, bajarnos en el hospital Hudson (que anda a saber donde queda) y de ahí tomarnos el colectivo sesenta y siete que era el único que pasaba por el Rosedal… Yo era partidaria de esa postura._

_Tambien podíamos tomarnos el linea diez, bajarnos frente al zoológico y caminar no se cuantas cuadras hasta destino, sino, en tren o subte. La pura realidad es que no teníamos ni la mas palida idea donde quedaba el Rosedal. Naruto se la paso diciendo que le "parecía" que estaba cerca del Planetario. Asique con la frente en alto y sin saber bien que hacer, nos tomamos el colectivo diez, y esperamos que nos deje cerca._

_En el viaje charlamos sobre cosas triviales, algún que otro "Sigo pensando que esta cerca del Planetario" y "Sakura hace un calor infernal, vamos al Jardin Japones que esta mas cerca". Hice oídos sordos a las demás opciones, estaba totalmente convencida de ir, ya había ido una vez y me había encantado. Para sacarlos del sofa de mi casa, fue una lucha… Querian quedarse a la piscina o salir a pasear… Y volver a la piscina. Entiendo que tienen calor, pero se que si no ibamos hoy que estamos todos juntos, no ibamos a ir nunca mas._

_Asique con la ayuda de una Guia T de viajes y de una mujer que pasaba por ahí, llegamos al Rosedal, y pude ver sus caras, estaban totalmente impresionados._

_-¿Vieron? ¡Sabia que les iba a gustar!-El lugar era un parque gigante con sendas para bicicletas, y en el medio un lago enorme con puentes que conectaban al centro donde había todo tipo de flores diferentes de todo el mundo._

_Llegamos y optamos, más bien los arrastre, a unos botecitos que tenias que pedalear y te llevaban por el lago, nos dividimos en grupos de 4. Después de chocarnos, mojarnos, sacarnos fotos y perseguir a los patos, gansos, cisnes o lo que sea que sean, anduvimos en bici, esas que son como para 45 personas y una sola maneja, los de adelante hacen de bocina y los de atrás de espejo retrovisor, y el freno es una palanca que la tiene entre las piernas la persona que va en el medio y que para usarla tiene que tirar con toda la fuerza del mundo hacia arriba, en nuestro caso, Sasuke. _

_Jugamos carreras con otros carritos, nos cruzábamos en los carriles y casi nos llevamos a un patinador, miramos como hacían acrobacias en patinetas, visitamos las rosas, mas bien, nadie le paso tema a las pobres, mientras Temary y TenTen iban al baño, los chicos sacaron una lona y se recostaron en el césped, justo al lado del cartel donde decía: Prohibido pisar el césped._

_Apareció una "vieja" según Naruto, de mal carácter tocando un pito y gritando: ¡En el césped no por favor!_

_Seguimos caminando y ya muertos de hambre nos sentamos en unas sillas bajo los arboles, donde pedimos hamburguesas y aperitivos. En una de esas, Neji le dice a TenTen:_

_-Sabes, estamos mal ubicados aca-Dijo mirando la rama que tenían arriba, pero en ese preciso momento, un pajarito que iba pasando por, exactamente, esa rama, hizo su necesidad, callendo en la entrepierna de Ten, causando un grito que hizo que todos los que estaban ahí (hasta los turistas) se voltearan a ver que paso._

_Juro que no pude parar de reirme por unas buenas horas, esta de mas decir que mi amiga me mataba con la mirada cada vez que podía_

_-Te dije que estábamos mal ubicados-Reitero Neji_

_-¡Tu cállate! ¡Que me lo podrías haber dicho antes!_

_-¡Y como querías que supiera que eso pasaría!_

_Mientras los ellos peleaban, nosotros admirábamos la inteligencia de la naturaleza en un lindo lorito que había agarrado con el pico un sobre de mayonesa que TenTen le habia arrojado a Neji, y que este esquivo e intercepto el animal. Vimos como lo tomaba y volaba al arbol mas cercano, con una pata lo tenia y con el pico hizo un agujero y se comio la mayonesa. Estabamos deslumbrados porque el lorito era mas inteligente que Naruto, que en un intento de abrir el sobrecito de quepchup, mancho en la cara a Gaara._

_Como ya eran casi las siete, decidimos marcharnos, los guie a una parada de colectivo que nos dejaba en la casa de TenTen y cerca de la de Neji, Ino y Sai, pero lejos de la de los demás. Nos bajamos todos juntos y caminamos a las nueve de la noche por las oscuras calles hacia mi casa. Estaba aterrada. Si bien teníamos hombres en nuestro grupo, dudo que alguien como el tarado de Naruto pudiera defendernos y no salir gritando como florcita. Caminamos y vi que de frente venían por la calle dos sujetos y me escandalice por dentro. Empece a susurrar que no iban a matar, y a nosotras nos iban a violar y cosas por el estilo (deben comprenderme, ¡me cundió el pánico!), Sasuke quien estaba a mi lado pudo escucharme y me tomo de la mano, eso me descoloco. Mire nuestras manos y luego lo mire y me sonrio sinceramente…Con sus ojos me decía que me iba a proteger, no era un super agente secreto, pero me bastaba._

_Llegamos sanos y salvos, y cada uno luego se fue para su casa, excepto Temary que se quedo a dormir. Fue una noche muy alocada, se puso una nariz roja de payaso y empezó a imitar a nuestros companieros:_

_-Mirame, soy Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata. Soy muy serio pero cuando quiero, me prendo. Estoy totalmente enamorado de mi queridisma TenTen, una mujer extraordinaria con macnificos dotes culturales y personales, pero soy tanto que no lo puedo admitir…_

_-¡Por favor, para! Me estas matando-No podía parar de reir, imitaba su voz y sus gestos a la perfeccion_

_-Y mirame a mi, soy Sabaku No Gaara, sumamente inteligente y talentoso. Tengo a todas las muchachas atrás pero no lo digo porque mantengo una postura de chico misterioso Jo jo jo-¡Su voz, era igualita a la de Gaara!_

_-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, soy vago y peresoso, todo me parece problemático y soy amante del cielo y las nubes-Imite yo-Ah y me gusta la problemática de Temary-Eso hizo que ella se ofendiera y me robara la nariz que yo le había robado, para luego ponérsela y decir:_

_-Yo soy el gran cubo de hielo Sasuke Uchiha, soy un sexy arrogante que tiene todo a sus pies. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sakura pero mi orgullo no me deja admitirlo-Eso me dejo pasmada… ¿Que Sasuke que?_

_-Macana…He metido la pata, ¿verdad?-Me miraba mientras yo estaba en estado de shock_

_-¿Por que…? ¿Por qué dices que el siente eso por mi? Digo… ¿De donde lo sacaste? Porque si es una ocurrencia tuya la verdad es que…_

_-Sakura.-Me interrumpió-Vamos, se sincera. O por lo menos tu no lo ves, pero de afuera se nota que le gustas-Afirmo segura_

_-Yo no lo veo asi_

_-Ponte a pensar: Hinata con Naruto, Neji con TenTen, Ino con Sai, yo con… Ash, dejemoslo ahí es muy problemático. Lee y Gaara… Bueno ellos son especiales, pon a mi hermano con Kankouro y a Lee con… El profesor Gai.-__**JAJAJA**__- Y tu con Sasuke.-"…"-¿No que queda genial?_

_-No, ni en sueños._

_-Un poquito-Insistio_

_-No._

_-Un poquititito-Joder que problemática_

_**-Te comprendo Shikamaru**_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡Ja! ¡Te cache, lo admitiste!_

_-¿Que? Yo no he admitido nada, fue tu sucio truco_

_-Okey Okey, lo que tu digas-Si, se había convencido_

_**-Bienvenida al infierno**_

_-Gracias._

_Era otro lunes de la semana y las clases habían pasado normalmente, muy normalmente. Bromas, insultos, algunos golpes… Nada fuera de lo común._

_Naruto seguía igual de idiota, ya no teníamos esperanzas de que cambiase._

_Todavia no habíamos logrado que Shikamaru haga una oración sin nombrar lo problemático que era todo, Ino seguía colgándose del pobre de Sai, Hinata… Seguia siendo Hinata. Lee seguía interrumpiendo las clases con su llama de la juventud, Karin seguía acosando a Sasuke, Neji estaba muy tranquilo (como si hiciera algún escándalo el pobre), pero… Habiamos encontrado con las manos en la masa a Gaara con algún tipo de chica misteriosa._

_Estaban en un recreo, en el pasillo de la escuela, solos, hablando…_

_**-No le pongas tanta emoción si solamente estaban hablando**_

_En fin, estaban hablando, si. Pero se notaba algún tipo de sentimiento u emoción en el rostro inexpresivo de nuestro queridísimo amigo._

_**-Mentira**_

_-¡Shh!_

_Nosotros estábamos pasando por allí CASUALMENTE. En cuanto los vimos, nos escondimos detrás de unos casilleros, Temari arrodillada en el piso, con la cabeza un poco hacia afuera mirándolos, arriba yo, un poco agasapada, y mirando como ella, y arriba mio Sasuke parado haciendo lo mismo que nosotras dos. Detrás nuestro estaban todos los demás_

_-¿Que ven?-Pregunto Ino_

_-Pues… A Gaara con una chica-Conteste._

_-¡Oh genia! ¡Danos detalles!_

_-Bueno…-Dijo Sasuke-Estan hablando_

_-¡¿Y de que hablan?!-Grito mas alterada_

_-Espera que con mi oído bionico voy a alcanzar a escuchar, por favor, ¡están como a treinta metros!_

_-¡Entonces acercate!-Grito TenTen cansada de la discusión._

_-¿Inteligencia de TenTen? ¿Dónde te fuiste?-Dije ironica-Si me acerco me verán, la idea es que no nos vean._

_Nos quedamos en silencio pensando cómo podíamos hacer para ver a la chica misteriosa, mirábamos a Neji, el genio, pero ni a el se le ocurria nada, si salimos nos verían. Pero de repente Gaara se despidió de ella y se encamino en dirección contraria, donde nosotros estábamos._

_-¡Viene hacia aquí!-Alerte_

_-¡Todos… rápido…!-Grito Lee_

_-¡¿Rápido que?!-Contesto Ino_

_-¡Estatuas!-Grito TenTen y todos dejamos de movernos._

_Lee había quedado con las mejillas infladas, y todo derechito como un soldado. Sai se quedo parado… comúnmente, no le había puesto nada de emoción._

_**-Nee… Aburrido.**_

_Neji estaba con su típica pose de "Aguantando a la manga de extraterrestres que se dicen llamar mis amigos" con los brasos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. TenTen estaba a su lado haciando una pose egipcia de perfil, Hinata estaba mirando el suelo y jugando con sus manos, Naruto tenia los ojos como sufridos y las manos en forma de estar meditando, estilo "Omm". Ino tenia una mano en la cadera y otra en la cabeza haciendo una pose de Top Model. Temary tenia un brazo estirado hacia arriba hecha un puño como queriendo pegarle al pobre de Shikamaru que la estaba mirando como si fuera la mujer mas odiosa del planeta…_

_Y finalmente estaba Sasuke de espaldas a la pared con un pie en esta, los brasos cruzados y mirándome, yo estaba haciéndole cargadas con una mano en la nariz en forma de _"LeroLero" _y la otra mano en la cintura._

_Hay que tener en cuenta, algo que a todos nos sorprendió. A que nivel, a Gaara le gustaba esa chica, como para estar tan despreocupado, ido, o lo que sea que fuere, que paso por al lado nuestro y no se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí, ¡era sumamente notorio! Yo pensaba darle una explicación de que estábamos haciéndole algún tipo de broma a Karin como excusa, pero no fue necesario, el simplemente siguió su camino._

_Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, todos suspiramos_

_-¿No se ha dado cuenta?-Pregunto Naruto confundido_

_-Esta enamorado-Sentencio TenTen_

_-¡Si, por fin una cuñada!-Grito alegre Temary_

_-¿Que hacen aquí?-_Oh no…

_Gaara_

_-Ho…!Hola Gaara!-Sonrei forzadamente, ¿en que nos habíamos metido?_

_**-Esperate esperate, como… El tuvo que haber regresado, ¡osea que nos vio!**_

_-Si nos hubiera visto, hubiera parado cuando paso por delante nuestro._

_-¡Amigo Gaara!-Continue, poquísimo convincente, pero que le iba a hacer, peor era quedarme como una verdadera estatua con la boca abierta, como exactamente estaban los otros-¡No sabes la que te has perdido…!-Y ahí iba la excusa de Karin, había que intentarlo, si lo creía, genial, sino… Me convertiría en estatua yo también.-Estaba Karin en el otro pasillo y quisimos hacerle una broma, y le arrojamos piedritas de a uno y cada ves que ella volteaba a ver quien era, encontraba a uno de nosotros como estatua, ¡y asi nos ibamos sumando!_

_-¡Si!-Me siguió Ino-Esa cuatro ojos vino muy enojado a gritarnos, ¡pero ardio en chispas cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno le contestaba!_

_Y ahí todos reaccionaron, primero Naruto se empezó a reir, y luego lo hicieron todos, por la cara de Gaara (totalmente inexpresiva, pero en tanta indiferencia ya hemos aprendido a detectar sus emociones, esta vez estaba totalmente neutro, asique creo que se ha comido el ansuelo)_

_-Bien… Luego me cuentan como les fue, ahora vamos a la cafetería a almorzar._

_Todos nos dirigimos al salón, ya estaban todos los alumnos en el trayecto Naruto le pregunto a Gaara como nos había encontrado_

_-Oye, ¿como sabias donde encontrarnos?_

_-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Les pregunte a unas chicas del club de fans donde estaba Sasuke y me dijeron que estaban en ese pasillo con sus amigos parados como estúpidos._

_-Sabes Gaara, realmente te apreciamos-Le dijo Naruto-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo_

_-De nada-Contesto inseguro._

_El sabado nos reunimos para comprar la ropa en el centro comercial._

_-¡Bien muchachos!-Empezó Ino-Nos hemos reunido aquí, con un propósito-Hablaba como si fuese un coronel-Asique, nos dividiremos en parejas de dos personas. El objetivo: Comprar los vestidos para las mujeres y los trajes para los hombres, por lo tanto irán un macho y una hembra en cada pareja-Nos tenia alineados y caminaba una y otra vez por enfrente de cada uno-Nos reuniremos en este punto exacto-Señalo el suelo con su dedo índice-Ahora, esto va para los hombres: No los quiero de traje negro, las mujeres serán las asignadas para guiarlos en los colores, esta promete ser una velada sumamente alocada y divertida, asique los quiero con colores vivos-Sonrió levemente-¡Ahora! En sus marcas, listos… ¡Ya!-Todas tomamos de las manos a nuestras parejas y salimos corriendo hacia diferentes partes del centro comercial._

_TenTen se encontraba en una tienda de hombres muy distinguida, probándole trajes a Neji, empezó con uno negro como base para ver si el color tenía que ser más oscuro o más claro._

_-Muy bien, no puedo negar que el negro es atractivo y elegante, pero en esta fiesta se pone la diversión delante de la elegancia, asique probaremos con otra cosa._

_-TenTen dime una cosa, ¿por qué motivo descabellado tenemos que vestir de colores que no sean negro?_

_-Mi querido Neji, nosotros somos los amigos de Sakura, por supuesto que ella tiene otros amigos en otros cursos y fuera del instituto, sin contar a la familia, pero nosotros somos "los amigos"_

_-¿"Los amigos"?-Levanto una ceja incrédulo._

_-Asi es, cuando alguien habla de los amigos de Sakura, habla de nosotros. Por ende tenemos que sobresalir, además también somos parte de la planificación de esta fiesta y como tales, tenemos que incitar en todo sentido, a que los invitados se diviertan, y que mejor que hacerlo, que vistiéndonos de colores divertidos-Sonrió sinceramente_

_-Si tu lo dices…-Dijo no muy convencido mirando como su novia encontraba un traje_

_-¡Este! Oh no, espera-Tenia algo en la mano pero Neji no alcanzo a verlo, solo vio como TenTen hacia una llamada, sonreía, y luego colgaba-Bien, creo que hemos encontrado tu traje-Seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez, maliciosamente._

_-Shikamaru, quédate quieto, quiero ver si este color te va. ¡Ash! ¡Eres imposible!_

_-¡Mujer problemática!_

_-¡Por favor, están en una tienda, hagan silencio!-Pidió una empleada._

_-Okey okey-Se resigno Nara_

_-Bien… ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto la rubia_

_-Si Temary, lo que tu digas._

_-Asi me gusta._

_-¡Lee elije un traje y ya!_

_-¡Vamos Gaara somos pareja! Además ya escuchaste a Ino, tenemos que comprarnos algo divertido, ¡para que la llama de la juventud siga creciendo en nosotros!_

_-Solo porque ella te dejo a cargo confiando en que sabras hacer bien el papel de hembra de la pareja no significa que tengas que dar las ordenes aquí._

_-¡Confia en mi amigo! ¡Quedaras hecho una pintura!_

_-Ash empecemos de una vez_

_-Ino, no entiendo que tiene que ver este color conmigo._

_-Sencillo, tu cabello es negro y tu piel es palida._

_-Pero… ¿Y donde quedo eso de colores vivos?_

_-Veras, como icono de la moda que soy tengo la obligación de explicártelo. Cada uno tiene una esencia, un color._

_-¿Un color? ¿Y eso de donde…?_

_-Cuando piensas en mi, ¿qué color se te viene a la mente?_

_Lo dudo unos segundos… Unos minutos… Y a Ino ya se le estaba formando una enorme y ancha vena en la sien…_

_-La verdad es que…_

_-Ya, dejalo ahí, con que hayas entendido el concepto basta-Interrumpio la rubia cansada._

_-Esta bien… Pero dime una cosa…_

_-¿Que?_

_-Las demás chicas, ¿también tienen ese extraño sexto sentido?_

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la última vez que se escucho hablar sobre la vida de Sai…_

_-Naruto, ¿que color te gustaría ponerte?-Pregunto Hinata_

_-¡Quiero que sea algo muy loco!-Sonrió feliz_

_-Bien, entonces elegiré algunos y tú me dirás cual mas te gusta_

_-¡Esta bien Hinata, haz lo tuyo!-La animo_

_-Bien Sasuke, comencemos_

_-Mas bien, terminemos de una vez._

_-Hare como que no dijistes eso. Ve a un probador mientras yo voy a elegir algunos trajes_

_-¿Y por que tu y no yo?_

_-Porque soy la mujer de la pareja. Deja de molestar y vete_

_Empecé a buscar trajes, trajes, trajes y mas trajes. No sabia que existiera tantos, y que algunos variaran en precio y modelo por unas pequeñas líneas apenas visibles._

_Saco un traje de cada color que vio e hizo que "el macho de la pareja" se los probara todos. A esa altura, Sasuke ya estaba mas allá del bien y del mal, ya no le importaba que lo vistiera como payaso, solo que elija el esmoquin de una vez por todas._

_-¿Te decidiste por alguno, modista de alta costura?_

_-Mmmm aquí no hay nada que me convenza, estos colores… No son lo tuyo._

_-Muchas cosas no son lo mio, y veme aquí, comprando una menuda prenda._

_Gire sobe ms talones y pude tener una vista de todo el local, era inmenso. Repase todos los colores, procurando no olvidar ninguno…_

_Hasta que _lo vi…

**-Lo vi…**

_Estaba ahí, y esta vez si pude imaginar a Sasuke con ESE color. Definitivamente ESE era el traje._

_Una hora después estábamos todos reunidos en el punto senialado por el dedo de Ino, a juzgar por las sonrisas y las bolsas de mis amigas, todas habían encontrado un traje, incluso la cara de Lee era un poema, estaba realmente contento. A cada bolsa le pusimos el nombre de a quien le correspondía, y despachamos (mas bien, hechamos) a los muchachos para que nos dejaran hacer nuestras compras._

_-Muy bien, los muchachos se han ido y es momento de ocuparnos de nuestros atuendos, pero antes, quiero que cada una muestre lo que compro-Dirigio Ino, como siempre_

_Nos sentamos en unas bancas y TenTen empezó_

_-Yo, he utilizado de base el negro para saber que color elegir para Neji, y como te dije cuando te llame Sakura, no vi ningún color claro que le quedara, es frustrante saber que el chico que te gusta es amargado hasta para la ropa-Se quejo a lo que todas reimos. Y acto siguiente saco una parte del traje para que veamos el color_

_-Me parece exelente Ten… Realmente no podía imaginar a Neji con un traje amarillo-Respondi y todas asintieron, ese era el color de el._

_-Bueno, yo…Ash, he buscado algo que combinara con Sai, ¡el tipo hace las preguntas mas estúpidas que he escuchado! En fin, a el tampoco le quedan muchos colores-Y saco una parte del saco del traje y vimos el color_

_-Es exactamente lo que hablamos, creo que ya sabíamos de ante mano que Sai no tendría mucha variedad, por eso te lo encargue a ti-Le sonreí, pero esta perfecto, junto a los demás, sobresaldrá muy bien._

_-Mi caso fue muy particular-Prosiguió Temary-En lo especial cuando luchas con un problemático y al mismo tiempo te quieren echar de la tiendo donde te encuentras, pero bueno, creo que este es el color de Shikamaru-Y mostro el traje_

_-Totalmente-Dije, todas asintieron_

_-Bien… Aquí están los trajes de Lee y Gaara…Elegidos por Lee-Interrumpio TenTen_

_-Es momento de ver si he hecho un buen trabajo encomendándole la tarea a nuestro querido Lee._

_Saco los trajes y no pudimos estar más de acuerdo._

_-Correcto, entonces ya sabemos que para la próxima, Rock Lee cuenta como una mujer-Sentencio Ino_

_-Tiene todo un alma de compradora-Apoye_

_-Pues… El traje que me pareció mas acorde a la personalidad de Naruto fue este-Y nos enseño el color_

_-Hinata, te mereces un sobresaliente-La felicite-Ese es el color ideal para Naruto, hasta puedo imaginármelo_

_-Bueno Sakura, quedas tu. Maravíllanos_

_-Bien…este…Me costo mucho, muchísimo-Puse cara de pesar-Pero es el único color que me gustaba y probablemente el que mejor le quede a Sasuke_

_Asique saque el traje y todas se quedaron sumamente maravilladas_

_-¡Sabia que no fallarías!-Grito Ino y me abrazo con sus fuerzas_

_-Esto es…-Trato de explicar TenTen-No tengo palabras…Es muy…muy Sasuke._

_-¡Lo se, y eso lo convierte en algo totalmente loco!_

_Reimos hasta el cansancio. Cuando nos volvimos a poner firmes, acordamos vernos en dos horas en ese mismo lugar donde estábamos, ya con nuestros atuendos en mano, excepto Hinata, que iria a su casa a darle los ultimo detalles a su "reciente creación" y vendría con el a mostrárnoslo. Mientras tanto yo… Iria a casa, miraría televisión, y cuando sea la hora volvería._

_Pase las dos horas mirando un adsurdo documental sobre si existían las ballenas asesinas y el por que las habían denominado asi. En fin, me levante y fui al centro a "supervisar" las compras de mis amigas._


	7. Llora Llora

_LLORA LLORA, PERO NO LA DEJES SOLA SOLA_

_Otro lunes empezaba, y nos encontrábamos en mi casa, luego del ensayo de la obra, donde practicamos cuando sonaban las doce y yo salía corriendo, a propósito, haciendo eso, tropecé y caí dándome con toda mi frente. Obviando ese detalle, todo salió maso menos bien._

_Habiamos vuelto a nuestras casas porque al día siguiente seria feriado, asique estaba con Ino en mi habitación, sentadas en el sofá, con un almohadón y dos cajas de pañuelos para cada una. ¿Razon? Estabamos llorando como si el mundo dependiese de eso, esa jodida película, la tendrían que clausurar, o hacerla para menores de treinta años, ¿es que no se daban cuenta? Ahora como podemos vivir sabiendo que maniana podemos morir, y que una forma muy noble de hacerlo es haciéndole una promesa a tu amado… ¿¡Que no se daban cuenta que nosotras no tenemos ningún amado!? _

_**-Jeje, olvidalo estas sola en esto.**_

_Lo que sea, era la decima quinta vez que veia esa película en mi vida, y era la decima quinta vez que terminaba igual, llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Es que vnbjfaaaaabviabujfsbajnbswmds- Balbuceó Ino_

_-Y viste que fnsnfvjkwabjfi-Le respondí_

_No nos habíamos dado cuanta cuando Yuto había entrado por nuestros gritos y nos estaba mirando tratando de entender la situación, miro al televisor, y luego a nosotras, para luego mirar la cajita de la película que decía "Titanic". Lo escuche suspirar_

_-¿Otra vez con esa cosa?_

_-¡nfhuifwbgofwnfwbfo!- Le grite_

_Ino asintió y nos pusimos a cantar la canción de Celine Dion, era tan pegadisa, bueno… Mofabamos la letra, era inentendible._

_Cuando estaba mas calmada pude decir algo coherente_

_-Es que, ver a tanta gente morir, la promesa de amor, el recuerdo, o la parte que dice que ni siquiera tenia una fotografía de Jack, que solo vivía en su memoria… Te llega al corazón papa-Le dije con ojitos de cachorro_

_-Vale vale, tranquilícense, y tu Sakura, llama a tu madre_

_-Si general._

_Despues de un rato, bajamos e Ino había agarrado la nariz de payaso de la vez que vino Temary, y se la coloco a mi padre._

_-Desde ahora, Yuto, tu seras Mama Cora._

_-¿Y por que…?_

_-Ya veras, cuando te infiltres mas en la organización del cumpleaños, y siquiera cuando te des cuenta todo lo que tienes que desembolsar, te volveras tan loco como ella._

_-Aja…-Se notaba que se estaba controlando-Y la nariz para…_

_-Decoracion-Dijo sencillamente_

_-Ire a bañarme-Dijo al borde del colapso nervioso_

_Luego continuamos viendo las invitaciones, a Hinata se le había ocurrido que no sean las típicas tarjetas, pero no se nos ocurría nada, hasta que hable con un amigo, hijo de un amigo de mi padre, que ya había pasado por la experiencia del cumpleaños de su hermana y me dijo:_

_-Sabes Sakura, hay muchas cosas importantes en un cumpleaños. La función de la tarjeta es que diga el lugar, la hora y como vestir. A lo sumo algún mapa de cómo llegar, pero si la complicas mas de eso, lo único que lograras es jalarte los pelos._

_Y tenia razón, era una simple tarjeta… Asique junto a Ino sacamos una entrevista para ver unas muy bonitas que vimos en unas revistas, ya que si iban a ser tarjetas, por lo menos había que ponerle algo de creatividad._

_La semana siguiente el instituto estaba revolucionado, pero no porque hubiera un lio de aquellos, sino porque todos estaban callados. En uno de los pasillos escuche a unos muchachos hablar_

_-Si, esta mas que confirmadísimo con lo que hizo ella, Naruto y Hinata no son novios-Dijo uno medio petiso_

_-¡¿Viste como le grito?! ¡Fue extremo!-Acoto el de al lado_

_-Tu si que te alegras de las desgracias de los demás, ¿eh?_

_Si hay algo que por de mas odio, es que la gente hable de otras personas que no conocen, pero me intrigaba… ¿Como era eso de que Naruto y Hinata no eran novios? Si yo misma los vi besarse… ¿Y que es lo que hizo ella?_

_Me acerque con mi mirada mas altanera, y al percibir mi prescencia se hicieron a un lado, sabían perfectamente quien era yo, _la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuuga_, con carácter de los mil demonios y que no tengo ningún problema en gritarle a la mayor autoridad, si de mis amigas se trata._

_-Cuentenme, chicos… ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?_

_-Pues nada…-Dijo uno medio inseguro_

_-Oh no por favor, no dejen de hablar por mi, al contrario…-Ablande la mirada y ellos se destensaron-Recien he bajado al comedor y todo esta patas para arriba, díganme, ¿que ha pasado con Hinata? Necesito saberlo_

_-Bueno… Hoy en el desayuno, apareció una chica, que se acerco a Hyuuga y le dejo un móvil con una nota… Cuando abrió el celular, un video apareció, y en el, por lo que pudimos entender, estaba Naruto besando a una chica. Eso es lo que grito ella._

_Bien… Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Que Naruto haya besado a alguien no es noticia, no por nada es del bando de los sexy's… Pero que Hinata haya gritado, madre mia, lo que debia ser ese video, tenia que buscarla… Y ya._

_Sali corriendo como pude, intentando que la pollera no se me metiera entre las piernas, y en un intento de hacerlo sin usan mis manos, se me enredaron los pies y caí al suelo… Otra vez._

_-Genial, por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de un mes._

_-Recuerda Sakura, ¡¡Hinata!!_

_Me pare de vuelta y sali corriendo otra vez, Hinata estaría destruida, pero algo aquí no encaja. ¿Naruto engañando a Hinata? Vamos, es mas probable de ella que de el, osea que estamos en menos ciento cincuenta y ocho de probabilidades, NADA._

_La busque en el dormitorio, pero no estaba, ya casi era hora de entrar a clase, segui corriendo por la cafetería, las canchas de tennis, natación… Pero nada. Cuando llegue a la de football apenas asome la cara y la atine a irme enseguida, Hinata no iba a estar ahí, pero pare en seco hasta que me di cuenta de lo que vi, volvi a asomarme. Dentro estaba Naruto pateando unas pelotas al arco con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo hasta los angeles y a unos metros de el, Sasuke. Me acerque y el único que me vio fue el, porque Naruto estaba de espaldas_

_-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Tu estas loco? Antes de andar pateando pelotas, ¿porque no buscas a Hinata imbécil?-Camine hecha una furia hacia el rubio, quien solamente ladeo el rostro, estaba sumamente rojo de ira, y siguió en lo suyo. Sasuke se me puso en frente, me agarro de las muñecas y me llevo por una puerta del costado a los vestidores de los jugadores_

_-¡Sakura calmate!-Dijo cuando por fin me solto_

_-¡Lo hare cuando alguien me explique que demonios esta pasando!_

_-Te lo explicare, ¿¡pero porque estas gritando!?_

_-Porque estoy alterada, ¿que no me ves?_

_-Lo veo, pero si quieres saber que paso, ¡CALLATE!_

_Wacala, Sasuke estaba realmente enojado, asique me calle._

_-Bien, estábamos en las mesas de desayuno, y una chica, totalmente desconocida, se acerco a Hinata y le dejo un móvil con un papel, y se fue sin decir nada…_

_-Ya ya, eso lo se-Le interrumpi-Se que había un video y que Naruto estaba besando a alguien, que Hina grito y se fue, ahora explicame los detales._

_-¿Como sabes todo eso?_

_-Chusmas de pasillo._

_-Hmp. Bueno, Hinata vio el video, pero ese video es muy viejo, de una antigua novia de Naruto, hace como dos años, y cuando Naruto le quiso explicar, Hinata no lo dejo, le grito que le daba pena y que nunca mas se le vuelva a acercar, y salió corriendo. Detrás de ella fueron Ino y TenTen_

_-¿Y porque Naruto esta aquí golpeando pelotas?_

_-Esta enojadisimo, en parte con la persona que grabo y mostro el estúpido video, y en parte con Hinata, le pone mal saber que en cualquier circunstancia, ella desconfia de el, pero la entiende, es fuerte vez a la persona que amas, con otro._

_-Aja… Bien ya entiendo, ¿y el no la fue a buscar?_

_-Por supuesto, pero la perdió de vista y no la encontró_

_Lo medite por unos momentos, ¿donde podía estar? Ya había revisado prácticamente todo el colegio, y dudo que este en el laboratorio del tercer piso asique…_

_-Piensa Sakura…_

_**-Un lugar que ella aprecie, que le guste mucho…**_

_-¡Ash! Le gustan los lugares donde ha vivido "experiencias gratificantes", esas fueron sus palabras cuando la conoci. Una experiencia, importante, debe estar relacionada con una persona, sino que gracia tendría… Alguien importante… Mmm, sus padres, no. Estan lejos, su primo Neji, naaah… Quedaria Naruto, ¿pero que puede tener de gratificante el bobo?_

_**-¡EL LUGAR!**_

_-¿Que lugar…?_

_**-¡ESE lugar!**_

_-Se mas especifica…_

_**-¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡La persona mas importante para ella es Naruto!**_

_-¿Y eso nos lleva a…?_

_**-Piénsalo, ¿para que tienes tanta frente?**_

_-¡Oye!_

_**-Un lugar que ella aprecie donde halla pasado algo especial con Naruto… No hay muchos lugares**_

_-¡El bosque!_

_**-¡Exacto!**_

_-¡El lugar donde se beso con Naruto!_

_**-En todo lo que tardaste en descifrarlo, ya tengo cuarenta años, ¡corre, rápido**_

_Sali de mi ensoñación, Sasuke seguía a mi lado, al parecer el también estaba pensando…_

_-¡Ya se donde esta! ¡Pero necesito de tu ayuda para llegar ahí!_

_-¿Donde?_

_Nos adentramos al bosque, el me guiaba, era el que mas conocía el lugar…_

_-¿Como es que estas tan segura de que esta aquí?_

_-Años de practica_

_Llegamos y como predije, Hinata estaba ahí sentada llorando en un tronco caído. _

_-¿Todo esta bien?-Me acerque sonriendo sinceramente, no era momento para poner cara de perro y tirarla mas al suelo. Ella enseguida se seco las lagrimas y me sonrio_

_-Si Sakura, todo esta bien_

_-Ash, que testaruda eres, bien… Se lo que ha pasado, y no se que decirte, pero solo se que Naruto esta totalmente enfadado y en este preciso momento se encuentra en la cancha pateando balones como si con eso matase a alguien._

_Y se sorprendió por unos instantes para luego relajar su mirada otra vez, y dirigirla a Sasuke, quien le asintió confirmándole que es verdad._

_-Ese video… Es muy viejo-_

_-Lo se Sasuke, fui capas de darme cuenta, y no estoy enojada con el, lo que le dije… Se me ha salido, no fue mi intención, fue el momento_

_-Te entiendo Hinata, pero creo que sabes muy bien que Naruto no es de los que te besan con todo su amor, y luego andan con otras, mas bien, Sasuke es de ese tipo de personas-No pude evitar reir, lo que causo que el me fulminara con la mirada, ¡Todo sea por alegrar a mi amiga!_

_-Creo que le debo una disculpa, seguramente esta enojado por mi actitud, fui muy mala-Se apeno_

_-No lo creas asi, si Naruto esta pateando cosas es porque le agarro una rabieta contra la persona que tuvo las intenciones de dañarte, y además porque cuando te fuiste no te pudo encontrar_

_Se sorprendió de nuevo, y sonrio mas feliz_

_Regresamos los tres y dejamos que ella fuera sola a hablar con el atolondrado de nuestro amigo. Solo espero que las cosas se solucionen_

_Todo el resto de la tarde me la pase estudiando y ensayando para la obra, Ino volvió a hacer de las suyas en el escenario y el cartero real y el hada madrina ya estaban bien, pero todavía no había ninguna declaración formal, ¿cuanto mas pensaba esperar? _

_**-Mira quien habla…**_

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

_**-¿Quien? ¿Yo? Para nada, estaba viendo el lindo pajarito que acaba de pasar por aquí.**_

_En la escena de hoy tuve que bailar con Sasuke, pero la profesora lo obligo a usar el ridículo sombrero todo el tiempo, que da, ya estábamos ahí, pero no pude parar de reírme en ningún momento, creo que por la cara de la profesora, estaba a punto de sacarme fuera del auditorio… Y eso por supuesto genero que todos los presentes se rieran, y que Sasuke estuviera a punto de estallar de ira._

_Vamos, ustedes tendrían que haberlo visto, con ese combrero que parecía mas bien pirata, con una punta al frente y dos atrás, con plumas que sobresalían dándole un toque… como decirlo… ¡Si! Como exactamente le dijo Naruto:_

_-¡Oye Sasuke, estas hecho un afeminado, te estamos perdiendo, no te pases al otro bando!_

_Lo siguiente que escuche de Naruto hasta ahora, fue que quedo inconsciente en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de una enfermera regordeta. Hay que ver como despierta…_

_**-Pobre hombre**_

_A la noche nos encontrábamos Ino, TenTen y Hinata y yo, haciendo un debate sobre el show que debíamos elegir para la fiesta_

_-Quizas un humorista… No hay nada mejor que reírse hasta no mas poder, eso siempre da una buena impresión…-Dijo TenTen_

_-Y que les parece unos tipos bailando asi…. Sin remera-Babeo Ino_

_-A mi me gustaría escuchar algún tenor… Eso siempre se aprecia mucho…_

_-Vamos Hinata, ¿tu crees que a alguno de los muchachos le va a interesar escuchar algún tenor?-Le reprocho la rubia_

_-Bue..Bueno, yo simplemente opinaba_

_-No te preocupes, Ino no quiso ser tan dura-Le dije mirando severamente a la cerda esa, que negaba con la cabeza al ver mi cara._

_-Saben, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a los dueños del salón para la planificación de la fiesta, asi podríamos organizarnos mejor y pensar en otras cosas..._

_Las semanas volaban, habíamos entrado en fechas de exámenes por lo que no hacíamos prácticamente nada de la fiesta, los ensayos se habían reducido a una hora solamente y lo poco que dormía era increíble, me quedaba haciendo resúmenes y subrayando textos, para luego memorizarlos y hacer reglas nemotécnicas._

_Fueron las dos semanas mas agotadoras, estresantes y largas de mi vida, en cada día dos integraciones y creo que si podían, agregarían una tercera._

_Lamentablemente para todos los profesores, ninguno pudo conmigo._

_Ya llegaba junio, y nos encontrábamos en la cafetería teniendo una discusión sobre hace cuanto que nos conocíamos_

_-Conozco al bobo hace… unos cuantos largos y duros años-Dijo, mas bien se quejo, Sasuke _

_-¿A quien conoces haces largos años?-Pregunto inocentemente Naruto_

_-¿Ves a algún bobo por aquí aparte de ti?_

_-Hey no me digas bobo, ¡afeminado!_

_-¿¡A quien le dices afeminado burro de escuela!?_

_Y asi sigueron discutiendo entre ellos_

_-Con Sakura nos conocemos desde el utero, ¿verdad?-Me sonrio Ino_

_-Asi es, nacimos juntas, y miranos, estamos hechas un par de viejas-Lloramos ironicamente_

_-Yo conoci a Hinata, Sakura e Ino cuando entre a este instituto en… Bah ni me acuerdo, creo que fue sexto grado… A ti Neji-Dijo mirándolo-Te conoci el año pasado pero nunca hablamos, y lo mismo me ha pasado con Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke-Los miro como seguían peleándose_

_-¿Y yo?-Pregunto Lee con cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos_

_-A ti también te conoci cuando entre. ¿Y tu, Sakura?_

_-Pues… Yo estoy desde primaria, con Ino, luego se nos sumo Hinata, y luego TenTen, con Naruto nada mas hable unas cuantas palabras estos años, y como olvidarme de ti Lee, si eras el primero en venirme a saludar cada año-Sonrio feliz-Y hasta ahora, que somos un grupo con la mugre-Rei levemente_

_-Ya, ya, rosadita. Tuviste suerte en conocernos, no todos tienen ese privilegio-Dijo satisfecho Sasuke_

_-Los admiro._

_Y nos enfrascamos en una discusión, amistosa, por supuesto, mientras los demás nos ignoraban y seguían charlando (gritando, Naruto)_

_A la noche nos reunimos en el cuarto de ellos, y jugamos dígalo con mímica, varones contra mujeres_

_-¡Tres palabras!-Grito Lee_

_Naruto le hizo seña de ¨No¨ y le volvió a mostrar su mano donde tenia el numero de palabras_

_-Tres palabras-Dijo Neji_

_Pero Naruto volvió a negar y le volvió a mostrar su mano_

_-¡¿Que no vez que en tu mano tienes tres dedos?!-Dijo cansado Sasuke_

_Y ahí recién, miro su mano y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un dedo, levanto el cuarto y les sonrio_

_-Contente Neji, es Naruto, es de naturaleza, convives con el…-Se convencía Hyuuga, mientras nosotras mirábamos a Hinata quien sonreía sin saber que decir…_

_Empezo a hacer gestos como de que se caia, o saltaba, y algo en el cielo, que caminaba, agarro sabanas y las empezó a poner una arriba de otra…_

_-¿Naruto tienes sueño?_

_-¡Arco iris!_

_-Olvidalo Lee, ¿que tiene que ver eso con sabanas?_

_Naruto seguía haciendo los mismos gestos_

_-¿Sasuke se quiere suicidar?_

_-¿Quieres caminar?_

_-Gaara, ¿sabes? Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda_

_Y cuando Naruto iba a gritar algo, TenTen hablo_

_-¡Tiempo!_

_-¡El puente se callo!-Grito Naruto desesperado_

_-¿Que? ¿Qué clase de película es esa?-Pregunto Gaara_

_-¿Y que tenían que ver esos gestos con un puente?-Dijo Neji_

_-¡Ash! ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! Puse la pila de sabanas haciendo de puente, ¡UNA PERSONA CAMINA POR UN PUENTE!_

_-¿Y que tienen que ver las señas de que te caias?-Pregunte_

_-¿¡No vieron en las películas que hay gente que salta de los puentes!?_

_-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Neji con un tic en una ceja_

_-Por supuesto que no-Sentencio el rubio_

_Y todos se abalanzaron sobre el, en el medio del revuelo se escuchaban cosas como ¨Unas sabanas jamás pueden asimilarse a un puente¨ ¨¿Que una persona camina por un puente?¨ ¨¡Yo te tirare de un puente cabeza de sol!¨ _

_Bien, era nuestro turno, y paso Hinata a hacer la mímica_

_-Tres palabras-Dijo Ino a lo que Hina asintió_

_Empezo a hacer gestos de llorar_

_-Tristeza_

_-Muerte_

_Ella negó, y se arrodillo y toco su corazón y luego miro a Naruto que yacia tirado en el piso con un ojo morado y con TenTen al lado controlándole el pulso… Y ahí lo entendí…_

_-Una… una viuda…_

_Hinata me sonrio y me hizo gestos de que espere, para llorar simuladamente y de repente ponerse feliz, era una vuida contenta._

_-¡Por fin viuda!-Grito lo mas alto que pudo Ino_

_-¡Si!_

_Luego seguimos los restantes hasta que se hizo de madrugada sin darnos cuenta, la primera en dormirse fue TenTen, Gaara que se había acostado en su cama mirando el juego, ahora tenia una respiración mas pausada, asique lo mas propable es que el también se haya quedado dormido, y asi fuimos callendo todos, incluso yo._

_-¡Rin!-Sono varias veces el despertador de Neji, quien lo manoteo y lo apago._

_Yo también había alcanzado a oírlo, por lo cual me sente en el piso, donde había dormido, y me di cuenta de que ya era de mañana…. ¡Kami-Sama las clases!_

_Aun seguíamos con la ropa de ayer, asique levante a todos, excepto a Naruto quien dormía a pata suelta con un hilito de baba colpagando, me dio mucho asco tocarlo. Cuando estuvimos todos despiertos, nos marchamos sin que nos vean a nuestro cuarto para bañarnos y cambiarnos._

_GRAVE ERROR_

_Hola! Mil disculpas los retrasos, ya saben… El colegio, el cumplaños, hoy tuvimos la desgracia de que fallecio el papa de un amigo y bueno, todo el dia en la casa…_

_Volviendo a lo que nos compete…_

_¿Qué habra pasado?_

_¿Hinata de verdad seria una viuda contenta?_

_¿Habra presupuesto para un mejor sonido de despertador?_

_¿Qué tiene que ver un arco iris con todas las mimicas de Naruto? Nada que ver, seguramente_

_Finalmente… ¿Qué pasara que la autora puso ese GRAVE ERROR al final de la historia?_

_Todo lo veran en el proximo capitulo…_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los reviews, y sigan dejando muchos mas…_

_-¿Kotone: Mil gracias a ti que fuiste la primera persona con la que me contacte en esto, ¡hace mil años que no hablo contigo! ¡Espero estes bien!_

-Setsuna17: Muchas gracias porque siempre encuentro un review tuyo, siempre con comentarios buenos, ¡Te lo agradezco!

-Fuumetsu-Mangekyou-Sharingan: Ultimamente estamos mucho en contacto, gracias por las opiniones, todo se tendra en cuenta… y si, pobre Lee, pero va a ser recompensado, ¡no te procupes!

-.-Eemo.-.: Muchisimas gracias a ti tambien que me ayudas cuando te lo pidoo! Nos seguimos hablando

-feer'uchiha 8D: Gracias por el review, aquí la conti

-heart-ai: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, muchisimas gracias, ¡espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas!

-tania56: gracias por leer esta historia que esta hecha con todo el esmero del mundo… ¡Gracias!

Mucha gente mas, pero se me hace tarde, y debo estudiar Fisica aun, mi profesora se ha vuelto loca. Un beso a todos, nos leemos en la proxima!


	8. The mistery

_OKEY... THE MISTERY_

_Cuando siquiera asomamos las cabezas el profesor Asuma nos vio._

_-¿¡Que se supone que hacen aquí!?_

_-Ehh…-El nos miro y luego vio a los chicos que estaban dentro de la habitación_

_-¡Respondan!-¿Y ahora que le decíamos? No nos iba a creer que anoche nos quedamos todos dormidos porque… ni siquiera podíamos estar aquí anoche. ¡Ash! Solo a nosotros nos pasan estas cosas…_

_-Bueno…-Tartamudeo Ino_

_-Si no dicen nada, los llevare con Tsunade-Nooooo eso seria una gigante y horrenda mancha en mi preciado curriculum, imperdonable. Asique me puse a pensar la idea mas rápida y lógica._

_-Espere profesor Asuma, déjeme explicarle-Lo calme_

_-Pues entonces rápido, y mejor que sea una muy buena excusa_

_Recorde que tenia una llamada recibida de mi madre, que llamo desde un teléfono privado_

_-Esta mañana mi celular me despertó-Comenze y todos me miraron con cara de ¨What?¨-Atendi y no me quisieron dar el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba, lo único que me dijeron fue que el padre de…-Bien, hasta ahí había pensado… ¿Quien podría seguirme el juego sin dejarnos al descubierto?-Neji, si, que el padre de Neji había tenido un accidente que era urgente. Asustada levante a las chicas y vinimos corriendo hasta aquí a avisarle a Neji…_

_-¿Como lograron pasar? Teoricamente alguien tenia que estar vigilando-Buen punto, no había pensado en eso-Pues… Cuando vinimos no había nadie, o no me fije siquiera, estaba concentrada en no cruzar mis dos pies para correr_

_-¡Si!-Dijo rápidamente Ino-Llegamos y los despertamos, le contamos a Neji y el enseguida llamo a su padre pero no le contestaba, y se empezó a preocupar mas…-Neji tenia una disimulada ceja levantada, seguramente preguntándose, ¿porque el?_

_-¿Y que ha pasado?-Dijo alterado el profesor-¡Ire a llamar a Tsunade!-¡No! ¡Eso nos arruinaría todo! Ellos empezarían a llamar a medio mundo y se darían cuenta que todo es mentira_

_-¡Espere, ya todo esta bien!_

_**-Yo que tu, pienso algo… Rapido.**_

_-¿Como?_

_-Vera…-_

_-Cuando intentamos llamar a mis padres y no contestaban, intentamos llamar al numero que Sakura tenia para ver quien había avisado, pero se cortaba… Despues de un tiempo de pensar y seguir intentando, logre hablar con mi madre, y me dijo que no, que nada había pasado-Me interrumpió, salvándome-Al parecer algún gracioso del instituto-Sentencio, y a juzgar por la cara, Asuma se lo había creido_

_-¿Y por que no avisaron enseguida a algún profesor?_

_-Porque me pareció raro recibir una llamada a mi celular, osea… ¿Porque a mi y no a el directamente? Y cuando nos pusimos a pensar que podía ser, una de las primeras opciones fue que era un broma, por eso no avisamos. Y ahora esta confirmado._

_-Bien… parece creible… La dejare pasar esta vez, asique ustedes-Dijo señalándonos-A sus cuartos, las clases empiezan dentro de una hora_

_**-¡Geniaaaa!**_

_-Gracias, muchas gracias publico conocedor…_

_Cuando regresamos a nuestro dormitorio, Ino se fue a bañar, mientras yo, Hinata y Ten preparábamos las mochilas._

_-¡Ino!-Le llame-¿Donde dejaste el peine violeta?_

_-¡En el segundo cajón!-Grito desde el baño_

_-Ten, ¿no viste mi libro de Literatura?, ¡no lo veo por ningún lado!_

_-Aquí esta Hina, estaba bajo tu cama._

_-Oh…_

_-A propósito… ¿Vieron el vendaje de la mano de Asuma?_

_-¿Que vendaje?-Pregunto Ino que acababa de salir del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla_

_-Vi que tenia la mano izquierda vendada, y si me va bien en matematica, juro que conte cuatro dedos._

_-¿Estas insinuando que al profesor le falta un dedo?_

_-A mi parecer._

_-No lo creo, debiste de haber contado mal._

_-Entonces, dime ¿porque otra razón tiene la mano vendada?_

_-¿Porque quizás se lastimo…?-Resongue_

_-No lo creo, yo conte cuatro-Cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brasos ofendida_

_-Bueno, entonces, lo investigaremos._

_-¡Si! ¡Este es un caso especial para Ino Holmes y sus secuases!_

_-¿Y porque nosotras debemos ser los secuases?_

_-Porque queda mejor Ino Holmes que Sakura Holmes, o TeTen Holmes o Hinata Holmes-Dijo satisfecha_

_-Lo que tu digas._

_Al dia siguiente tuvimos gimnasia, los chicos con Guy y las chicas con Asuma, justamente. Aprovechamos para sacarle cualquier tema de conversación o pregunta, TODO con tal de ver la bendita mano y contar sus dedos, ¡pero era imposible! Parecia que lo hiciera a propósito pero su rostro era muy sereno, o se la metia en el bolsillo, o se le tapaba con la manga del chaleco…_

_-Muchachos, deven ayudarnos-Dije seria_

_-¿Que sucede bella flor de cerezo? ¡Yo te protegere!_

_-No Lee, es sobre otro tema, mas importante._

_Esto había empezado como un simple tema de conversación de cuarto de adolescentes, pero cuando algo se interpone en mi camino, no paro hasta resolverlo, y este era un claro ejemplo._

_-Ya Sakura, dilo de una vez-Pidio Sasuke_

_-¿Han notado el vendaje de la mano izquierda de Asuma, verdad?-Aseguro Ino_

_-Pues… La verdad, no-Contesto Gaara_

_-Obvio, si ustedes son unos idiotas, estaba claro que no lo iban a ver._

_-Problematicas…_

_-¡Shikamaru baja de la nube que esto es serio!-Grito Temary, quien dejo a Nara sumamente calladito-Asi esta mejor._

_-El punto es que nuestra TenTen ha detectado algo…_

_-¡Sakura deja de ponerle suspenso! _

_-¡Ash! No se puede contar con ustedes para nada. En fin, el punto es que Ten vio que Asuma tiene cuatro dedos en vez de cinco-Termino Ino. Todos nos miraron con una ceja levantada, paso un minuto… Dos… Era obvio lo que eso significaba._

_-Ya, pueden reírse._

_Y explotaron en lagrimas de risas_

_-¿Cuatro… Asuma?-Trato de decir Naruto_

_-No bobo, cuatro dedos._

_Y se siguieron riendo por aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que Guy los vio y les hizo seguir corriendo._

_**-Cretinos…**_

_En el almuerzo les seguimos explicando bien cual era el plan para descubrir cuantos dedos tenia el profesor._

_-Bien, explicanos que haremos_

_-Primero que nada, nos comunicaremos via móvil para alertar los movimientos y asi interceptar al objetivo en diferentes momentos, ¿tu que opinas, Hinata?_

_-¿Y…Yo?_

_-¡Claro que si, tu eres la inteligente!_

_-Me parece perfecto…_

_Todos siguieron hablando de los futuros pasos a seguir_

_-Oye, hablando de todo un poco… ¿Cuando le pediras de ser tu novia a Hinata?-Le susurre a Naruto_

_-Em… Estoy buscando el momento adecuado…Y la forma adecuada. Sakura queria pedirte si tu pudieras…-Oh ya sabia lo que venia, era mas que obvio_

_-¿No decir nada y ayudarte a pesar la mejor forma de declarartele?-Le interrumpi_

_-¿Como haces para saber siempre las cosas?_

_-Es un instinto de mujer, y por eso volvemos al principio evolutivo donde tendria que decir que las mujeres somos mas inteligentes._

_-¡Oye…!-Iba a protestar pero yo lo calle. Era momento de seguir con el plan ¨¿Have Asuma teacher four fingers?, que esta vez el nombre fue una decision unanime._

_Durante la semana pusimos en marcha el plan, que consistia en tres fases, La fase no, osea, hoy viernes, Sasuke y Neji debian seguir a Asuma hasta su casa mientras que TenTen y Lee entraban a la secretaria en el momento del almuerzo, cuando nadie estaba, y buscarian datos sobre el profesor._

_Al final del dia, nos reunimos todos en los dormitorios a hacer un rejunte de lo que teniamos_

_-Bien, seguimos a Asuma, ya sabemos donde vive._

_-Genial, ¿Ten…? _

_-En su reporte, solo dice que es soltero, y que trabaja en un gimnasio del centro. Luego solo datos reelevantes_

_-Okey, pensemos que podemos hacer…_

_-¡Ya se!-Caramba, Naruto penso, ¿donde estan los truenos y la tormenta de arena?_

_-Solo dilo si es inteligente_

_Lo penso por unos segundos para luego mirar a Hinata y sonreir-Pues no estoy seguro que sea inteligente, pero me parece lo mas practico_

_-Ya, dilo de una vez-Lo apuro Sasuke_

_-¡Que tal si le pedimos que nos muestre su mano y listo!-Eso definitivamente no era inteligente_

_-Gaara, Neji… Hagan los honores-Dije, y enseguida sacaron una cinta de embalaje y una cuerda que teniamos para situaciones especiales, y no se volvio a escuchar a Naruto en toda la tarde._

_-Mira que eres problemático, ¿eh?_

_El sabado fuimos al gimasio por la tarde a preguntar los horarios de Asuma, y nos dijeron que trabajaba los fines de semana a las cuatro de la tarde, en resumen, este mismo dia dentro de… dos horas con veinticinco minutos._

_Volvimos, cada uno para su casa, acordando que nos vestiriamos con ropa de espionaje para pasar mas desapercibidos._

_Nos volvimos a juntar en el parque cercano unos minutos antes del horario_

_-Bien, ¿todos trajeron lo necesario?_

_-¡Si! ¡A espiar!-Grito TenTen. Todos estabamos con jeans y joggins negros, zapatillas, poleras y gorritos tambien negros, Naruto habia exagerado y se habia dibujado lineas bajo los ojos alegando que eran para entrar en clima. Nos dividimos en dos grupos según las especialidades: Naruto, el ansuelo. Sasuke, el que pasaba por alli casualmente. Neji es que no soportaba a Naruto. Gaara, el ciego. Lee, el amigo. Ino la novia de Naruto porque quedaba mejor los dos rubios). TenTen, la pareja ciega de Gaara, Hinata la sirvienta que los acompañaba y yo, controlaba de lejos con un largavista que todo marchara a la perfeccion y asi empezar con la fase dos._

_Todos teniamos bolsos con la ropa que le correspondia a cada uno, con los cuales me quede yo cuando empezo la accion:_

_Asuma se estaba registrando en la administracion del gimnasio. Seguido, Naruto va a hacer lo mismo, tenia una peluca rubia un poco mas larga de su cabello comun, saludo energeticamente, mas bien, como todos los dias. Atrás entro Gaara con lentes oscuros, un baston y una peluca marron, haciendose el ciego. Cuando Naruto gira, pisa y golpea al ciego que se cae al piso y se le salen los lentes. Naruto, Asuma y el encargado se asoman para ayudarlo. Perfecto, todo según lo planeado-¡__**Somos super!**__-__Ash dejame concentrarme- __Tiene que aparecer Lee… ¿Donde deminios esta Lee? ¡Aparece! ¡Joder! ¡Si, ahí esta! Lee habia llegado de lo mas despreocupado y cuando vio a Gaara, fingio estar aflijido -¡Amigo! ¿¡Pero quien te ha hecho esto!? -No veo, por favor… ¿Quien anda ahí?-Decia fingiendo una vos arrastrada y cansada, mientras Lee lo ayudaba a levantarse -Soy yo, tu compadre… ¡No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo! ¿Te duele algo? –¡Amigo! Creo que me he lastimado la columna, tu sabes, la vieja operación del disco, creo que se me han movido un poco los esquemas, me duele mucho…_

_Naruto y compañía miraban extrañados, que era la idea. En eso, pasa Sasuke hablando por telefono vestidos de un traje no muy formal, pero con pista… como decirlo… Muy Sasuke_

_-¡Disculpe! Por favor hombre, necesitamos el telefono para llamar una ambulancia, nuestro amigo se ha caido…-Pidio Lee_

_-¿Que? ¿Que no ve que estoy cerrando negocios de asunto internacional?-Le dijo_

_A todo esto, Naruto trataba de mirar la mano de Asuma, pero era imposible, las seguia teniendo en el bolsillo_

_-¡Oye imbecil! ¿Que estas esperando para entrar?-Aparecio Neji enojado dirigiendose a Naruto._

_-Espera, ¡es que he hecho caer al buen hombre!_

_-Tenias que ser tu, ¿no te alcanza con que tenga que venir contigo…? Tu novia no para de hablarme de ti como si no te conociera-Aparece Ino por detrás_

_-¡Amor mio! ¿Donde te habias metido?-Se le colgo del cuello-¿Es que no vamos a ejercitar nuestros biceps y triceps…?_

_-Claro que si querida, pero tirado al hombre y debo ayudar…_

_Aparece TenTen en el estado de Gaara, con lentes oscuros, bastos, y del braso de Hinata_

_-¿Donde estas? ¿Dónde esta mi esposo?-Preguntaba la ciega_

_-¡Señor!-Se tiro Hinata al lado de Gaara-¿Esta bien?_

_-¿¡Que le ha pasado a mi esposo!?_

_-Que no vez, ya me haces perder mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos que resolver…-Seguia discutiendo Sasuke_

_-¡Por favor, es un momento!_

_-¡Ya vamos querida, pero quiero asegurarme que el señor este bienl, yo le he causado su malestar!-Exageraba_

_-Tu solo te metes en este tipo de cosas, ¿eh?-Le seguia diciendo Neji_

_Se habia armado un revuelto y barullo tal que Asuma no sabia que hacer_

_-¡ALTO!-Grito el profesor a lo que todos callar y lo miraron instantaneamente-Vallan a llamar por el telefono publico a una ambulancia, yo debo subir a dar clases, por favor, mantengan la tranquilidad-Pero nada… No saco la mano IZQUIERDA del bolsillo…_

_Cuando todo termino, el ciego dijo que estaba bien y se fue con su esposa, y Naruto recibio una llamada de urgencia y tuvo que irse, nos volvimos a juntar en la plaza._

_-Esto fue un tremendo fiasco. Tanto revuelto y estudiar los dialogos para nada._

_-¡Como si hubieran estudiado tanto…!_

_-Ash, como sea. El punto es que aun no lo logramos, esto se va a extender mas de la cuenta-Dije_

_-¿Y por que no lo dejamos y ya? No me importaria si a Naruto le falta un dedo, menos me va a importar de un profesor…_

_-¡Sasuke…!_

_-Ya, no pelees. Bien, el lunes seguiremos pensando en algo-Y cada se fue para su casa, mientras que Ino, Hinata y TenTen se quedaron en la mia._

_-¿Ino, como va todo con el vestido para la obra?_

_-Falta aun Sakura, pero no te preocupes, no te voi a avergonzar haciendote algo feo jajaja_

_-No es eso cerda-Conteste sin mirarla, ya que estaba en la computadora_

_-Vale vale, ¿con quien hablas?_

_-Con un amigo._

_-¿Y que amigo?-Pregunto Ten_

_-Uno_

_-¿Y de donde es?-Pregunto Hinata_

_-De por ahí…_

_-¿Y que relacion tienes con el…?_

_-¿Disculpa…?-La mire sorprendida_

_-Hace un buen rato que estas hablando con el._

_-¿Y…?_

_-Vamos Sakura, no nacimos ayer-Dijo TenTen_

_**-Hay veces que pareciera que si…**_

_-¿Recuerdan esa serie que a todos le parecia tonta pero que a mi me encantaba?-Todas asintieron-Bueno, me contacte con un chico que tambien le gusta y nos pasamos datos y esas cosas_

_-¿Y como lograste contactarte con el?_

_-Paginas, internet… Lo normal. Pero no solo hablo con el de ese tema, tambien hablo con otras dos chicas de otros paises._

_-Woow, ¿asique esa ¨serie¨ tiene fanatismo mundial?_

_-Por supuesto que si-Me hice la ofendida_

_-Okey okey, lo que tu digas… Hablando de eso, ¿que haremos con lo de Asuma?_

_-Mmmm… Podriamos quemarle la casa asi sale corriendo pidiendo auxilio, no creo que en ese entonces tenga la mano cubierta…-Dijo Ten, ¿algo mas inteligente?_

_-Yo opino que… Deberiamos hacer lo que Naruto dijo… Porque simplemente no le preguntamos, no es un desconocido, es nuestro profesor…_

_-¿Hinata eso lo dices porque de verdad estas de acuerdo con el o simplemente para cubrir su falta de cerebro?_

_Se sonrojo toda-De veras, lo creo._

_-¿Alguna otra opcion?_

_Pensamos durante mucho tiempo. Nos parabamos y nos cambiabamos de lugaqr haber si la inspiracion venia, pero era inutil, el un momento de estupides, Ino se subio arriba de Ten intentando hacer la parabolica, ¨buscando la señal de la inspiracion¨ _

_Despues de un rato de oseo y de comer papitas, se me ocurrio_

_-¡Si!-Grite_

_-¡No!_

_-¿Que?-Pregunte ante la negacion_

_-¡Piensas!-Dijo asustada Ino_

_-Ya, no es gracioso que imites a Sasuke._

_-Es que fue todo un show… En fin, dinos, ¿que se te ocurrio?_

_Agarre unos osos para representar el plan_

_-Ya sabemos donde vive Asuma ¿verdad?-Señale al muñeco mas grande que tenia en mis manos_

_-¿Puqui…?-Dijo Hinata mirando el oso_

_-Asuma-Corregi_

_-Ese es Puqui._

_-Pero representa a Asuma_

_Hubo un ¨Ohh¨ general_

_-Bien, el viernes estaremos esperandolo a la vuelta de su casa…_

_Y les conte todo el plan para descubrir la mano de Asuma, requeria de la ayuda de los muchachos… Y del viejo truco de Hallowen._

_El viernes a la tarde estabamos todos en posicion. Teniamos entendido que Asuma no iba directamente a su casa, eso nos daba tiempo._

_-Bien, ¿todos trajeron las cosas?_

_-Si-Dijo Ten_

_-Por supuesto frente, no te iba a dejar toda la diversion_

_-Esto es problemático, ni de pelos, si nos descubren, estaremos en problemas._

_-Sakura, quiero que tengas en mente la peticion que nos hiciste: diez rollos de papel higenico cada uno. Es una locura, ¿estas conciente? Nos hemos gastado todos los ahorros en esto._

_-Vamos, ¡le quitan la diversion!_

_-Recuerdame ¿porque estamos tratando de ver la mano de Asuma?_

_-Porque es un misterio…_

_Neji arqueo una ceja_

_-Neji, hablo encerio, si no dejas de hacer esa cara, a los treinta tendras tantas arrugas que te confundiran con un anciano-Le dijo TenTen-E Ino tendra que hacerte botox._

_Despues de la pequeña discusion, tomamos posiciones, y rodeamos la casa, por buena suerte las persianas de las casas vecinas estaban cerradas, pero igual tomamos la precaucion de ser cautelosos y silenciosos. Empezamos con el _trabajo. _Fuimos girando alrededor de la casa, de un lado tirando el papel que pasaba por arriba del techo y del otro extremos lo atajabamos, para tirarlo nuevamente. Asi la casa quedo totalmente ¨empapelada¨._

_Nos escondimos en unos arbustos que estaban enfrente y esperamos a ver el auto del profesor. _

_-Ahí esta, ahí esta-Nos alerto Lee. Todos centramos la mirada en la cara y en la mano._

_-Oh no…_

_-Esto es malo…_

La vimos… Ahí…


	9. Chapter 9

Conociendo a la familia Uchiha, el no presente, la dulce, el simpatico y el arrogante.

Otra nueva semana empezaba, todo estaba tranquilo por los pagos de mi colegio. La mano? Estaba intacta, con los cinco deditos, contados por todos, TenTen habia visto mal, Asuma? Habia pegado el grito en el cielo al ver toda su casa empapelado con rollos higenicos, por supuesto se lo habia dicho a Tsunade pero lo dejaron pasar porque no tenian ni la mas minima idea de quien pudo haber sido, nos habiamos salvado.

Uno de los grandes dias habia llegado..

El dia... En que Sai... Se le declararia a Ino. Todo este tiempo venian estando ¨En algo¨? Nah, que decir, se trataban como amigos, pero a la vez, mas que amigos...Y ya era muy notorio, desde afuera por supuesto porque segun ellos, el otro no le pasaba ni las manecillas del reloj.

Como era obvio y de esperarse, Sai nos pidio consejos ya que ibamos a ser las madrinas de noviazgo... ¨na forma linda y diferente¨ ya que asi la consideraba a ella, linda y difrerente, todo un amor. Asique pensamos... Y pensamos... Una manera muy ¨A lo Sai¨ que le gustase a ¨La muy Ino¨

Y no por nada, la mejor idea se le ocurrio a Hinata.

Que mejor lugar para declararse que en la hora de Literatura (bien, no era el mejor lugar, pero...), leyendo un poema hecho para ella. Por supuesto que nadie lo sabia, pero cada parrafo (Y eran tres parrafos) empezaba con las letras del nombre de Ino. Obviamente que luego en el receso se lo dio i se lo explico, mi rubia no podia estar mas feliz, se le abalanzo encima y lo beso. Los que habian prescenciado la escena, aplaudian... Y otros maldecian.

-!Kyaa somos cupidos!

-Si, y tengo ka impresion de que pronto se requeriran nuestros servicios otra vez...

-Por que lo dices..?

-Olvidalo, le quitas el entusiasmo.

Los ensayos habian vuelto a ser como antes, y las cosas iban mejorando, Neji ya estaba adaptado a su papel de Raton y a Hinata le sentaba de maravilla el hada madrina, Sasuke habia aflojado un poco con su postura de todo poderoso, y ya ¨sonreia¨ mas seguido, todo un avance.

El miercoles fue feriado y aprovechamos para ir al centro comercial con Ten (conste que practicamente viviamos ahi ultimamente) para buscar accesorios. Mi madre me habia llamado recientemente, dandome a entender que queria que haga una sesion de fotos, con la tipica excusa de que diez y siete años solo cumplo una vez y blablabla.

Asique nos enlistamos y salimos en marcha, primera parada, accesorios. Entramos a la tienda mas cara, Por que? Un jodido collar color oro, ni que fuera oro de verdad, valia $30. Pero la situacion lo ameritaba... Diez y siete no se cumplen todos los dias, no? JA! Gracias Ma.

Hice mis compras, debia contar con los dijes para la sesion de fotos, i que debia llevar en el cabello. Nos empezamos a imaginar la ropa, habiamos decidido hacer dos cambios tematicos i el tercero ¨Mostrar como es el capullo antes de florecer¨ habia exagerado Ino el dia enterior mientras le pegaba a Naruto por estar cantando ¨Quisiera comer sandia todos los dias...¨ Convengamos que me hubiera gustado florecer antes.

Nos paramos en el medio del corredor, tenia unas prendas que una tia me habia traido en el verano, pero que no habia estrenada, eran maravillosas, pero no se porque narices nunca las use y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Nos propusimos hacerle cambios mientras mirabamos la ropa de la gente que pasaba y nos daba ideas. Ten queria ponerle un estilo botas de guerra, esas de ultima moda que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cuando mas podria usarlas, y ni hablar del precio, totalmente descabellado. Las calzas que llevaba el conjunto, nos parecias muy... como decirlo.. Anticuadas? No, muy... ustedes saben... Nada, comunes, cero... Bien, asique decidimos cambiarlas por medias caladas, geniales.

Recibimos un telefonaso de Ino, gritando de porque no la habiamos llamado para ir, le recordamos que SI le habiamos dicho, pero dijo que tenia que resolver asunto con su ACTUAL PAREJA. En fin, la esperamos y llego con todo el glamour de una diosa

-Por que tan arrglada...?-Pregunto TenTen

-Ash, una diosa siempre tiene que verse como diosa

-Sasuke sal del cuerpo de Ino!-Grite y reimos.

-Ya, si me vi con Sai, solo que lo llamaron y se tuvo que ir

-Mal señal para una primera cita-Pronostique

-Ah si, no me digas, y que mas dice tu frente, que Uchiha se declarara pronto? vamos por favor.

-Oye yo....!

-Señoritas señoritas es momento de dejar de pelear-Nos calmo Ten-Hay que seguir

Continuando, fuimos a otra tienda de moda, un poco mas barata, la verdad, es que las cosas de esa tienda, eran pura fantasia, lo usabas dos segundos y ya te dejaban todo el dedo verde, pero no importa, era una sesion y ya.

Hasta ese momento no habiamos comprado nada, asique nos sentamos en unos bancos de la galeria, a repasar. Tenia $200 asique era mejor gastarlos bien, decidimos comprar dos anillos simples, un collar de plata con un circulo, un par de aros, una pulsera, a mi parecer, la mas linda que jamas vi, bueno, no para tanto no? pero era preciosa, y otro collar de oro, para el dia del evento.

En una de las tiendas teniamos un canastito con los accesorios, hablando de la vida con Ino y Ten, decidimos que iriamos a comprar las otras cosas al local mas caro, y cuando estabamos saliendo, la chica que estaba del otro lado del mostrador dice:

-No pueden salir con la canasta chicas-Y pues claro, nosotras como muy estupidas y distraidas nos ibamos a ir con las cosas sin pagar. Nos disculpamos, las pagamos, y nos fuimos. Resultado, habiamos quedado como unas delincuentes de joyeria barata, funebre.

Terminamos exaustas, bien... no tanto, pero es que es muy dificil decidirse entre un collar o un pañuelo! Las botas de tercera guerra mundial que ellas querian, bueno, no las compramos, nos gustaron otras estilo tejanas, pero el precio era exorbitante.

Asique un dia de cariñosidad que tuve, mas bien un feriado ¨permiti¨ que Yuto me acompañe a elegir el resto de la ropa, Las tarjetas, como las teniamos ensadas antes, las cambiamos aproximadamente unas cuarenta veces, hasta que elegimos una y dije ESTA, linda o fea, estaba tan cansada de darle manija al asunto que cualquier cosa me venia bien, ese dia me habia dado el gustito de faltar a la secundaria, vamos es taaaan estresante hacer eso, y no, no uso el tono ironico, cansa, de veras. Hasta que logro entender porque compraba un vestido, habiamos peleado tres veces, y ya iba tan enfurecida, que hablaba sola por la calle, cosas como ¨Siento que me estan tomando el pelo¨, ¨Me gasta, nadie me ayuda¨ y el tratando de calmarme con comentarios como ¨Callate Sakura, estamos en la calle, te miran como loca¨. Pero que da.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Hinata me llamo porque queria que valla a ver su vestido, queria agregarle detalles, pero no sabia como. Y de tan enojada que me habia puesto con Yuto, termino enojandose el porque le habia gritando, quien entiende a la sociedad? De camino a lo de Hinata me convencia de que todo era culpa de la politica, la triste politica de estos tiempos, falta toque de queda, y dejariamos de ser adolescentes para ser militares de diez y siete, casi diez y siete años.

Resulta que en vez de ver a Hinata, me encontre con Uchiha

**-Sasuke, no Uchiha, Sasuke.**

-Disculpa, la costumbre...

Y termine pasando una ¨feliz¨ tarde con el, quieren saber como?

Cuando estaba a dos tristes cuadras de mi destino, suena mi movil

-Sakura hola

-Hinata, ya estoi llegando, paso algo?

-Si, mira. Neji me acaba de llamar, debo ir donde el y mi padre, a la noche te llamo cuando llego y convinamos, si?

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Disculpame, adios.

Asique, y ahora que hacia? Gire a la derecha en la primer esquina, pero estaba tan concentrada en... la nada basicamente, que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien, pero OH MILAGRO! No cai al suelo.

-Disculpame, estaba mirando la calle-Dije avergonzada mirando el suelo

-Hmp

Hmp? Acaso es... ESE HMP?

-Sasuke?

-Sasuke?-Dijo imitando mi tonto tono de voz

-Arrogante

-Distraida con dos pies izquierdos.

-Callate

-Callate tu

-A mi nadie me calla fentona.

-Me habia olvidado tu arrogancia-Y recien ahi, cai la estupida conversacion que estabamos llevando..-Crei que eramos amigos.

-Asi es.

-Entonces...?-Enarque una ceja

-No lo se, es divertido molestarte

-Pierdete Sasuke- Me vi media vuelta para irme

-Hmp molesta-Esta vez si que no se la iba a dejar pasar, Uchiha me iba a escuchar. Voltee para decirle todo lo que tenia dentro pero cuando lo vi de espaldas, me quede helada...

-Espera... Te has cortado el cabello? UCHIHA TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO TRABUCO!- En menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba entre una pared y su cuerpo con una mano en la boca

-Escuchame bien, si, me corte el cabello, y por si te emporta, no necesito de tu opinion, y no es para que lo andes gritando como desquiciada que eres, asique vete y no molestes.

Porque ese cambio repentino de actitud, antes eran unas bromas, pero al parecer habia algo detras de ese corte, algo de lo que el se averguenza. Un nuevo caso para Ino Holmes y sus secuaces? ni hablar. Esta furioso. Lo vi irse

-Yo solo, no dije nada sobre eso, disculpame... No te queda mas, al contrario-Y nuevamente volte a verme con una ceja levantada, en cuanto vio mi cara, se fue. Raro.

No podia, no queria dejarlo ir. No con esa impresion que se lleva de mi, corri tras el, lo retuve de un braso pero no se giro a verme, simplemente paro i siguio mirando al frente, me puse en puntas de pie y le hable al oido

-Tienes... Tienes algo que hacer?-No tengo ni la mas remota idea de porque hable en un susurro como si fuera.. Una incinuacion?

Ladeo el rostro, quedo cerca del mio.

-No, ¿porque?

-Es que, Hinata me cancelo y... Tenia muchas ganas de ir al parque...-Sus ojos me estaban intimidando...

-Y quieres que valla contigo..?

-Si pudieras-Suspiro, mira por encima de mi pequeña estatura y regreso su vista a mi

-Esta bien, ire sorprendio de sobremanera el que haya aceptado, quizas estaba mas aburrido que yo.

Caminamos, tenia que romper el hielo.

**-Para hacer eso, tienes que romperlo a el jajaja**

-Que dices?

**-Sasuke cubo de hielo Uchiha... Hielito, tu entiendes ¿verdad?**

-Mejor has silencio.

Bien... de que podriamos hablar sin que salga a flote su gran arrogancia? Nada de el, seguro.

-Y... ¿Como te esta llendo en la secundaria?-Que pregunta estupida, eso si era preguntar algo de el.

Llegamos al parque, caminamos, me compro un helado, chocolate, mi favorito. Habia un mini teatro de marionetas en el centro, asique nos sentamos a ver, era humor para ñiños, pero me resulto divertido.

**-Sera porque tu tambien eres ñiña.**

Nos sentamos al pie del lago, estaba un poco cansada de caminar, pero magicamente hablabamos tan fluidamente que estaba animada, le conte como era mi madre y porque hacia todo el descontrol del cumpleaños, le comente que era exelente Principe, punto para su ego, me enseño a silvar... Bah, lo intento. Lo moje cuando me dijo que no servia para nada, me mojo por mojarlo, lo moje por mojarme por mojarlo, y terminamos bañados en agua dentro del lago, obviamente sacados de ahi por guardaparques, quienes nos dieron un discurso de COMO NOS IBAMOS A METER en el lago, que podiamos intoxicarnos, y blablabla, palabrerio, lo mirabamos como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pero por dentro nos importaba un comino, nos reiamos internamente del otro.

Cuando nos dejaron libres, menos mal que no era un dia de esos de otoño que sopla el viento y te quedas duro como un mosaico. Pero igual senntia frio y empece a temblar, se dio cuenta y me puso su chaqueta, mojada, como intento de que me de calor. Si, esa chaqueta, la del dia del parque de diversiones.

Cuando nos estabamos llendo, me ordeno practicamente que vallamos a su casa que quedaba mas cerca, asique nos subimos en su auto y nos fuimos. Como se imaginaran, mojamos todo el tapisado de cuero, pediria disculpas luego. Cuando llegamos conoci a su madre, Mikoto, la señora de la que el me habia hablado. Su padre Fugaku, como tambien me habia dicho aquella vez, no estaba en casa, y tambien vi al Dios Griego (se merece la mayuscula, hay que tenerle respeto a semejante... Escultura), el otro Uchiha, ITACHI, Uchiha...

-Oh pero que par! Porque estan tan empapados, que yo sepa no llueve-Nos ¨reprocho¨ su mama

-Disculpe señora Uchiha, fue mi culpa

-Vamos, de los dos-Me corrigio Sasuke

-Hermanito, por fin traes una novia a casa!-Acoto el inigualable, digo, Itachi

-Ella no es mi novia imbecil, es una amiga-Desde el suelo, el lugar nombrado mi hogas por mis amigas, haciendole homenaje a mi altura, PARECIO que se habia sonrojado ante el comentario

-En ese caso, me presento, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de mi estupido hermano menor- Y lo señalo con el dedo, como restandole importancia. Luego me beso en la mano. Pero... ¿COMO? SE ME ESTABA INCINUANDO

**- WE WILL BE FREEE!**

-Deja de imitar a William Walace ¿quieres?

Me sonroje como una menza, pude notarlo por el calor que senti derrepente, bajo tooooda la ropa mojada que tenia.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte donde queda el baño para que te puedas dar una ducha caliente, debes estar muerta de frio!-Me tomo del braso como los esposos toman a sus esposas, y me condujo hacia dentro de la asienda-Espero que mi compañia sea mas gratificante que la de mi estupido hermano menor-Comentario que me hizo reir

-Aquien le dices estupido!-Escuchamos que Sasuke dijo atras, a lo lejos...

Itachi volteo y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo-Por supuesto que a ti, mi unico hermano menor-Y seguimos camino, agarrados del brazo como si nos conocieramos de vida. ¿Es que acaso pasa siempre lo mismo con todos los Uchiha? Les hablas una vez y entras en semejante confianza automaticamente que te hace sentir que los conoces desde siempre.

Empece a descambiarme y Mikoto me grito desde fuera que me dejaba ropa. Fue uno de los baños mas gratificantes, en el lavavo habia de toodo, sales, espuma, esponjas, era como un paraiso.

Encontre la ropa, me quedaba bien, al parecer Mikoto era bastante menudita. Un jean negro i una musculosa de tirantes azul con boladitos en el pecho, realmente tierna.

-Sakura, espero que te haya ido bien la ropa!-Me la encontre de camino a alguna parte dentro de tan grande casa, buscando a los chicos

-Si, muchas gracias. Pero me sorprende que tenga este tipo de ropa... quiero decir, no es que sea fea, al contrario es muy linda-Me habia puesto nerviosa, no sabia como lo iba interpretar, simplemente queria decir que no me imaginaba a una ama de casa con boladitos, i mas a su edad

-Oh no te preocupes, la tenia guardada de cuando era joven

-Usted es joven-Y era la pura verdad! Mirad! Parecia de veintiun años!

-Gracias linda, pero ya tengo treinta, ya acepte que estoy mayor-Que equivocada estaba...-Si buscas a Sasuke e Itachi, estan arriba en sus cuartos, si quieres quedarte a cenar eres bienvenida, Sasuke no suele traer muchos amigos a casa, exepto Naruto, Neji y Gaara.

-Los conoce?

-Si, desde que son ñiños, y mira que aun lo son, cuando vienen lo primero que hacen es jugar video juegos-Genial, ya tenia un soborno contra Sasuke MUAJAJA

-Ire a verlos, con permiso

-Adelante linda, la de Sasuse es a la derecha, te daras cuenta por el gran cartel, y de la Itachi es la de enfrente.

Subi las interminables escaleras controlando no caerme, camine por el corredor buscando una puerta con un cartel, o la de enfrente a esa. Y claro, como no verlo, ese semejante ¨ITACHI NO FASTIDIES¨ era obvio que era de Sasuke. Toque con los nudillos

-Si eres Itachi, vete.

-Esta bien, Ire con el, gracias-Y cuando voltee para tocar la puerta de su hermano, me tomo de la cintura y me adentro a su cuarto.

Era color crema con un escritorio, algunos posters de los Rolling Stones, la computadora pantalla plana y la Play enchufada a la television, tambien plana, un lujo a comparacion de mi mequetrefe que tengo que monitor.

-Que quieres Sakura?

-Hmp nada, tu madre me ha invitado a cenar, lo ¨apruebas¨ Don todo es mio?

-Ya te he dicho, has lo que quieras-Volteo y siguio armando algo en el piso, que no pude ver, asique me sente a su lado, cruzando las piernas

-Puedo ver que haces?-Me miro, como pensandolo-Vamos Sasuke, somos amigos!-Giro un poco su cuerpo y pude ver, era un pequeño avion hecho con materiales caseros, una botella plastica, carton y una tapita-Te gustan los aviones?

-Si-Fue el Si mas seco de la historia, ya que hablamos de sus gustos, lo podria decir con un poco mas de entusiasmo. Tonta pero que esperas? Es Sasuke.

-Para serte sincera, tu hermano no parece mal tipo, todo lo contrario.

-Si, todos dicen lo mismo-Sigui con el avion.

-Bien... Como no encuentro mas tema de conversacion contigo, ire a saludar a tu hermano y me ire-Me pare y sali bajo su atenta mirada. Toque en la puerta de Itachi, quien me abrio con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo, en verdad eran hermanos?

-Itachi, venia a despedirme nada mas, me ire a mi casa.

-Mi madre me dijo de quedarte a cenar, no lo haras?-Se entristecio

-Pues veras, mi padre deve andar preguntandole a todas mis amigas donde estoy, si estoy mojada, tu sabes cosas de padres. Ademas Sasuke anda en sus momentos de pleno cubo de hielo, asique mejor me voy.

-Este estupido hermano menor... Tendria que tratarte bien-Asique el era el de el Estupido hermano menor.

-Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Claro, pasa-Se corrio y entre, su habitacion tambien era color crema, bastante parecida a la de Sasuke. Me sente al borde de su cama, y el en una silla giratoria-Dime

-Es sobre tu hermano. Si bien por mucho tiempo nos odiamos, este año forzosamente tuvimos que convivir mucho tiempo.

-Por sus amigos.

-Exacto, como lo sabes?

-Naruto esta aqui cinco de los siete dias de la semana, y de lo unico que habla practicamente es de Hinata-Que suerte que tiene Hinata, pero es claro, hablamos de naruto, neee?

-Bueno, he hablado algo con Sasuke, me conto de su madre y padre, Fugaku, y tambien de ti-Se paro y camino hacia una... mini heladera?

-Seguramente te dijo que yo era el mejor de la familia, el orgullo de nuestro padre y el era el olvidado-Me miro esperando una respuesta a lo que asenti-Quieres algo de beber?-Pregunto mientras se agachaba buscando refrescos en la heladera

-Disculpa mi expresion, pero porque demonios tienes una heladera en tu cuarto?

-De chicos, cuando bajaba a la cocina a agarrar leche, Sasuke se enojaba porque decia que era ¨Su¨ leche, asique le pedi una solucion a mi madre, y me puso una heladera aqui, por supuesto que no hai mas leche, pero es practica y siempre la mantengo llena.

-Woow-Yo tambien quiero una heladera. La pondre en la lista de regalos.

-Dime, que era lo que pasaba con Sasuke?

-A, si, pues... Cuando hablamos me dijo exactamente lo que tu dijiste. Pienso, y no se lo vallas a decir, que es un gran chico, debajo de todo ese ego que tiene. Creo que se siente mal por ser el ¨estupido hermano menor¨, como tu lo llamas.

-Si, sabia que dirias eso. Aunque parezca mi culpa, y quizas un poco lo sea, Sasuke me odia a mi, para no odiar a nuestro padre, el fue el que empezo con este favoritismo, por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de su enojo, hace años. Asique siempre me impuse como una muralla que el tiene que superar, para que sea mas fuerte y algun dia pueda decirle a nuestro padre, que el es alguien-Asique el si era el hermano bueno, todo lo hacia para que Sasuke fuera mas independiente y seguro de si mismo... Tiene logica...

Lo pense unos instantes- Itachi eres genial

-Lo se pequeña, no tengo veintiun años por nada-Y a el tambien le salio esa sonrisa arrogante de medio costado, igualita a la de Sasuke.

-Bien... Entonces, ahora que ya se como son las cosas, me retiro, tengo un cumpleaños que seguir planificando.

-Esta bien, avisale a Sasuke, para que te lleve.

-Lo que tu digas-Y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije-Ah, por cierto, pronto sera mi cumpleaños, Sasuke vendra, asique ven tu tambien-Asintio y sonrio.

Toque de nuevo la puerta de Sasuke, asome la cabesa.

-Sasukito me voy, adios-Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, senti una ola de caballerosidad que vino en unas pocas palabras

-Esta bien, te llevare

El viaje fue silencioso, con una leve cancion de fondo.

-Bien, llegamos

-Gracias por traerme-Lo mire avergonzada

-De nada-Toco su cabello, tirandolo hacia atras, sus gestos eran tan... de paz, los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta, las mejillas blancas, todo eso en una milesima de segundo. Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, se quedo mirandome, quizas porque yo tambien lo estaba mirando. Pasaban los segundos y yo lo seguia mirando, y el me miraba... Hasta que un auto paso rapido y me hizo acordar que debia estar pareciendo una estupida, asique rapidamente lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y baje masomenos trotando, abri la puerta y entre. Senti como el motor del auto se alejaba. Choque la espalda con la puerta y me deslice habia el piso, que habia sido eso? Acaso tenia algun grano en la cara o algo que causara que se me quedara mirando por tanto tiempo? Quizas empezaba a comprender que yo no era su enemiga... En fin, el lunes lo veria.

* * *

Hi! Queridos amigos, mil y un disculpas por el retrasito, retrasote mas bien, Una semana de los mas ocupadisima, estuve teniendo unos problemitas con el cumpleaños, ibamos a hacer un video con mis amigos, pero eramos como cuarenta, asique ayer hicimos una comision junto con mi madre, y resolvimos no hacerlo, queda menos de un mes, y de veras, quiero relajarme, no se dan una idea de lo que me duele el cuello. Bien, aquie dejo el capi 9, espero que no se hayan decepcionado con la parte de la mano JAJAJ Caro yo se que esperabas algo bien chido, pero me parecio sumamente gracioso. Bien, devo hacer un trabajo de Geografia para el martes, sumamente extenso, asique me retiro señores, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por los review, gracias! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
